I and My Boyfriends
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: Cerita tentang Reader x Kuroko no basuke! anu.. bingung mau nulis apa di summary,jadi langsung baca aja ya! .
1. Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

**Kembali pada LeoniaOtaku~! Hehe..:3  
Mumpung aku ada waktu luang aku bikin ff nih.. ^.^  
Kali ini aku bikin ff kuroko no basuke x reader nih!  
Eh,jangan pikir kalo aku yang meranin! Ni oc bisa diperanin ma siapa aja kog!  
Semoga kalian suka ya~~! .**

* * *

KUROKO NO BASUKE

* * *

I and My Boyfriends

Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

[Name] berdiri dekat pintu ruang ganti cowok sambil memainkan hp mu sambil menunggu anggota kiseki no sedai keluar. Kau lalu melihat jam tanganku untuk memastikan sekarang jam berapa.

"16:30.." katamu sambil menghela nafas. Setelah kau mengucapkan itu,Momoi keluar dari ruang ganti itu dan melihatmu

"ah,[name]! semunggu tetsu-kun ya?" tanya Momoi padamu. kau hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk

"ehe.. sabar ya.. mereka masih ganti baju.. soalnya tadi aku menceramahi mereka sebentar" kata Momoi sambil tersenyum dan berdiri sebelahmu. Momoi adalah teman terdekatmu. Kau sudah kenal Momoi sejak sd,dan kalian selalu bersama. Momoi adalah seorang yang ceria,perhatian,dan selalu mendengarkan curhatmu. Kau amat mempercayainya setiap waktu dan kau senang memiliki teman sepertinya walau kadang-kadang selalu membuatmu kesal.

"o.." katamu singkat sambil menghadap lantai

"ne,[name]bagaimana rasany pacaran dengan tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi. walaa~ hal yang dibenci olehmu adalah mode keponya momoi. Yup,kau berpacaran dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sering tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Tapi anehnya kau selalu tau keberadaannya tidak seperti yang lain

"hm? biasa aja sih,menurutku.." katamu sambil berpikir

"terus kalian udah pernah ciuman?" tanya Momoi lagi. Kali ini aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Momoi

"ha?" ucapmu singkat dan bingung campur kaget.

"hm? gimana? sudah?" tanya Momoi lagi. Kau hanya membalasnya dengan menghela nafas

"baka! tentu saja belum!" kata kau sambil memainkan rambutmu. wajahmu sedikit merah.

"eh? kalau begitu kencan?" tanya Momoi lagi

"ng.. kadang-kadang sih.. mungkin 2-3 minggu sekali" katamu sambil mengarahkan pandanganmu kelangit-langit

"haaahh? kalian itu pacaran gak sih? masa gak bisa lebih deket lagi?" ucap Momoi kau mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya

"mo! urusai! ini urusanku sendiri! bukannya kau juga suka Tetsuya? kenapa kau malah menanyakan ini terus?" ucapmu kesal dan sedikit menyesal karena kau berpacaran dengan orang yang disukai teman dekatmu

"e~~? apa-apaan sih? aku memang suka dengan tetsu-kun tapi sekarang cukup berteman aja.. Trus aku akan mendukung temanku kog!" kata Momoi sambil tersenyum padamu

"mo-momoi.." katamu terharu dengan ucapan teman terbaikmu itu

"hehe.. toh aku sudah menyukai orang lain" kata Momoi sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya

"aomine ya?" tanyamu blak-blakan dan membuat wajah Momoi merah seketika

"eh? eh!? A-aku-" kata Momoi mau membela diri tapi terganggu oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras dan jatuhnya anaanak cowok dari dalam ruangan

"Aaahh! Kise! Baka!" kata Aomine pada Kise yang menindihinya.

"Ah! maaf aomine-chi! ah,halo [name],momoi! ssu!" kata Kise dengan tanpa bersalah

"Ryota kau idiot! kita ketahuan kan!" bentak Akashi yang mengacungkan gunting kearah Kise yang sudah ketakutan.

"Dasar bodoh" kata Aomine yang wajahnya memerah sama dengan Momoi. Segera Momoi lari keluar secepat kilat. [name] dan anggota kiseki no sedai hanya bisa melihat kepergian Momoi.

"Aomine ngapain kamu diam aja?! Kejar dong!" ucap mu memerintah Aomine yang langsung berdiri dan mengejarnya

"sigh.. dasar kurang kerjaan" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"bukannya kau juga tertari mido-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan camilannya

"a-aku tidak tertarik nadonayo" kata Midorima

"Midorima-kun tsundere ya" kata Kuroko disebelah [name] dan sontak membuat semua kaget kecuali Akashi dan [name]

"ku-kuroko-chi?! sejak kapan kau disitu?! ssu!" teriak Kise

"sejak tadi" kata Kuroko singkat

"lho? kalian tidak sadar?" tanya [name] dan semuanya hanya sweetdrop

"sasuga [name]-chi,selalu sadar keberadaannya Kuroko-chi" kata Kise

"kalau begitu ayo pulang" ajak Kuroko padamu dan kau hanya mengangguk

" kalo begitu kami duluan" katamu pada anggota kiseki no sedai

* * *

Kau keluar sekolah berjalan berdampingan dengan Kuroko. Seperti biasa kalian hanya berbicara hal yang biasa. Bahkan kalian tidak bergandengan tangan. Well,kau sih tidak peduli dengan itu. Sebab bersama Kuroko kau sudah cukup senang

"[name]" panggil Kuroko,kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada Kuroko yang selalu poker face

"hm? apa tetsuya?" tanyamu pada Kuroko

"ah,tidak apa-apa.." katanya

"ha?"kau bingung mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Lalu kalian berjalan dalam diam,setelah 3 menit diam Kuroko memanggilmu lagi

"[name]" panggilnya,kau menengok kepadanya lagi

"apa?" tanyamu singkat. Kuroko diam sebentar seperti sedang berbikir mau ngomong sesuatu. Kalian berhenti melangkah dan kau hanya memperhatikan Kuroko.

"apa Tetsuya?" tanyamu lagi

"ah,tidak.. apa kau mau vannila shake?" tanya Kuroko padamu dan kau hanya melongo mendengarnya

"ha? hm.. boleh sih.." katamu setuju dan kalian masuk ke fastfood untuk membeli 2 Vannila shake. Kalian keluar darisana setelah membeli minuman itu,tidak lupa kau berterima kasih padanya. Kau lalu meminum vannila shake kesukaanmu tersebut. Kau menjadi ingat kejadian dimana kalian berdua bertemu,yaitu disaat kau juga membeli 1 vannila shake serta 1 burger dan 1 kentang goreng dan ingin makan disana dan tempatnya penuh. Lalu kau melihat Kuroko duduk sendirian di suatu meja,lalu kau mendatanginya dan menyapanya untuk menayakan apakah dia mau berbagi tempat duduk denganmu,dan disana kau pertama kali melihat ekspresi Kuroko terkejut. Dan dari sana kalian mulai berbincang-bincang dan berteman. Mengingat hal itu kau tertawa sedikit

"hm? kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kuroko padamu

"ah,tidak apa-apa" katamu lalu meminum Vannila shake mu lagi. Ketika kau sedang menikmati vannila shake mu,terasa ada sesuatu yang dangan di tangan kirimu. Kau melihat tangan kirim dan kau sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tanganmu diganndeng oleh Kuroko. Wajahmu sedikit memerah. Kau lalu melihat wajah Kuroko. Ia tersenyum

"aku boleh menggandengmukan? tanya Kuroko. Kau hanya mengangguk menahan malu. dalam hati kau amat senang.

"kalau begitu aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dulu.. boleh?" tanya Kuroko padamu. Kau sedikit kaget.

"eh? bo-boleh" katamu sambil menunduk,menutupi wajahmu yang malu dari hanya terus meminum vannila shakemu sama dengan kuroko dan kalian berjalan berdanmpingan.

_"eh? eeehh? tiba-tiba kencan?_" ucap mu dalam hati.

Ketika kau mengangkat wajahmu,kau mendapatkan dirimu ada di taman bersama Kuroko. Taman itu sepi. Kau langsung duduk di ayunan dan memeganggi besi ayunan. Kuroko lalu duduk di ayunan sebelahmu.

"a-anu.. kita ngapain disini?" tanyamu pada Kuroko

"hm.. kencan mungkin?" kata Kuroko dan membuatmu bingung dengan nadanya yang bertanya

"hah?" ucap mu bingung,tapi juga senang sih bisa kencan dengan kuroko.

_"tetsuya kog agak aneh ya? Tiba-tiba mengajaku kencan." _ucapmu dalam hati. Kau terus berpikir dan tidak sadar kalau Kuroko sudah ada didepannmu. Ketika kau mengangkat wajah,kau melihat Kuroko memperhatikanmu terus. Kau kaget dan hampir saja jatuh dari ayunan tapi segera Kuroko menarik tanganmu supaya kau tak jatuh.

"ah,arigatou Tetsuya" katamu dan kau baru merasakan hangat dan bau vannila. Ketika kau mengarahkan pandanganmu ke arah Kuroko,kau baru sadar kalau au ada dalam pelukannya. Wajahmu sontak memerah

"anu.. bolehkan kita terus begini?" tanya Kuroko padamu dan hanya mengangguk

"mm" katamu sambil menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memerah di dadanya. Kuroko tersenyum dan mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut.

"uwaaa.. aku dipeluk.." katamu dalam hati dengan senang. Lalu setelah sesaat kau merasakan tangan kuroko mengangkat dagumu menghadapkan wajahnya denganmu. Kau melihat tepat dimatanya. Lalu wajah kuroko mendekat bahkan kau bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat. Lalu Kuroko menutup matanya dan kau merasakan bibirnya menempel dengan bibirmu. Kau lalu menutup matamu dan merasakan ciumannya. Ciuman mu dengan Kuroko tidak bertahan lama karena kalian membutuhkan oksigen. Wajahmu amat merah sekarang sama dengan Kuroko walau kuroko hanya sedikit dan wajahnya masih poker face. Setelah kau mengatur nafas kau mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Kuroko melakukan hal tersebut.

"a-anu.. Tetsuya,boleh aku nanya sesuatu?" tanyamu pada Kuroko

"hm? [name] apa?" tanya Kuroko

"e~to.. jangan-jangan,Tetsuya mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Momoi tadi ya?" tanyamu tanpa pikir panjang dan lekas juga wajah kuroko memerah.

"kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Kuroko lagi

"ah,tidak apa-apa" katamu sambil menaruh lenganmu dibelakang leher Kuroko. Kau menatap matanya lagi

"aku senang" katamu lalu Kuroko tersenyum.

"maaf aku jarang mengajakmu kencan dan memperhatikanmu,aku amat sibuk dengan basket dan belajar untuk masuk sma.. Kau juga tau bagaimana Akashi-kun kalau tau ada yang tidak serius berlatih kan?" katanya padamu kau hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala

"tak apa-apa kog! Aku mengerti.. Sebab,semua yang Tetsuya berikan sudah cukup membuatku senang" katamu Kuroko lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan menciummu lagi. Kau membalasnya. Kau bersyukur karena Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pacarmu

* * *

**Omake**

...Dibalik semak-semak taman...

"tssss! Ryouta,diam!" perintah Akashi kepada Kise

"ha-hai,ah! Murasaki-chi,jangan makan terus ssu!" ucap Kise pada Murasakibahara yang makan terus

"tapi aku lapar~~" kata Murasakibara. (orang yang damai sih ya... :3)

"huh.. apa yang kita lakukan disini nadonayo? Ini amat menyusahkan" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"kalau begitu ngapain kau kesini?" tanya Aomine pada Midorima

"ah,karena rumahku dekat sini" kata Midorima

"tunggu,ruma Midori kan berlawanan arah dengan jalan ini" kata Momoi ada Midorima yang sedikit malu

"Mido-chin memang tsundere ya.." kata Murasakibara

"aku bukan tsundere!" kata Midorima dengan agak keras

"Kalian semua bisa diam tidak hah?" ucap Akashi dengan nada absolutnya dan aura kemarahan. Semua anggota langsung bungkam.

"daripada itu bukanya kau lari satsuki?" tanya Akashi pada Momoi

"tapi kan aku kepo dengan kejadian ini" kata Momoi lalu tersenyum semua hanya melihat momoi sambil sweet drop

"bukannya kau punya aomine ya?" ucap sebuah suara didekat telinga Momoi dan membuatnya berteriak

"kyaaa! ah,are?" ucap Momoi kaget melihat orang yang tadi berbicara dibelakangnya

"[NAME]/[NAME]-chi/[NAME]-chin!? KUROKO/TETSUYA/TETSU/KUROKO-chi/KURO-chin?!" teriak semuanya dengan banyak panggilan yang berbeda

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko dengan aura-aura hitam sedikit keluar dari Kuroko

"i-iia.. kami hanya lewat kog.. i-ya kan Aomine-chi?" ucap Kise gugup mendapatin 2 orang dengan aura hitam ([NAME] dan KUROKO]

"i-iya.. saa.. ayo pulang.." kata Aomine mengajak yang lain pulang. Mereka semua lalu berjalan pergi menjauh dari mereka.

"Tetsuya,pass" kata [name] sambil meng-pass bola pada Tetsuya dan seudah berlari mengejar mereka. Kuroko melakukan seperti yang [name] suruh,ia lalu meng-pass bola pada [name]. Ketika [name] mendapat bola,ia langsung mendribble dengan cepat diantara anggota yang lain dan menyebabkan mereka terpeleset dan tersandung + jatuh (kecuali akashi dan momoi) Akhirnya merea meminta maaf pada Kuroko dan [name] karena sudah mengintip mereka.

* * *

**Gimana menurut kalian? semoga bagus dan kalian menikmati menjadi [name]! :D  
Jangan lupa review! .  
Silahkan review atau pm saya untuk request cowok yg kalian inginkan di sini!  
Ja~ matta na~~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuuro

**Chapter 2 update! Nih sekarang bagiannya Akashi nih!  
Pembaca! Siap-siap jadi [name] ya~~! :D**

* * *

KUROKO NO BASUKE

* * *

I and My Boyfriends

Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuuro

* * *

[Name] duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama dengan momoi sambil meihat latihan anggota Kiseki no sedai. Mereka sedang tanding 3 on 3,yaitu kelompok 1 adalah aomine,kuroko,dan Murasakibahara lalu kelompok 2 adalah akashi,midorima,dan kise. Kau memperhatikan gerakan mereka,kerjasama mereka.

_"hm.. sasuga kiseki no sedai" _ucapmu dalam hati. Kau lalu melirik kearah Momoi yang daritadi menulis dan mendata perkembangan mereka. Kau lalu menghela nafas.

"kau kenapa [name]?" tanya Momoi mendengarmu menghela nafas. Kau hanya menggeleng

"gak apa-apa.. hanya bosan" katamu lalu melihat catatan Momoi

"kau tidak bosan momoi? daritadi kau mendata terus kan?" tanya mu pada momoi yang hanya tersenyum

"well,ini tugasku sih.." katanya lalu berdiri sambil meniup peluit. Segera pertandingan 3 on 3 selesai dan anggota kiseki no sedai berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk istirahat. Kau lalu segera mengambil handuk dan minuman lalu membagikannya pada mereka. Yang pasti yang pertama kau kasih adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang tidak lain adalah pacarmu.

"nih,seijuuro! Handuk dan minuman untukmu" katamu sambil tersenyum pada akashi dan memberikan minuman serta handuk

"ah,arigato [name]" ucap akashi padamu dan menerima handuk lalu meminum minuman yang kau berikan.

"latihan yang berat ya.." ucapmu pada Akashi yang masih minum.

"oi,[name]! jangan pacaran terus disitu! bagikan ke kami juga dong!" kata Aomine memanggilmu

"hai hai~!" katamu sambil berjalan memberi minuman pada yang lain.

"nah gitu dong! jangan pacaran terus!" kata Aomine setelah mendapatkan handuk dan minuman darimu

"kenapa? cemburu?" makanya cari pacar" katamu dengan santai pada aomine

"haahh!? gak lah! gini-gini banyak yang naksir gue tau!" ucap Aomine

"trus,aku harus bilang wow gitu?" katamu sambil menjulurkan lidah(mengejek) aomine yang ditanggapi hanya dengan melempar handuknya tapi Kau mangkapnya

"oh,gak kau pakai aomine? ya udah aku simpan lagi yaa" katamu sambil membawa handuk itu pergi

"oi! belum gue pake!" kata Aomine. Yang lain hanya tertawa. Kau sih hanya tersenyum meledek Aomine. Akashi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

"hm? seijuuro? kenapa?" tanyamu pada Akashi yang hanya melihat kalian

"ah,tidak ada apa-apa.." ucapnya,lalu hp nya berbunyi. Segera Akashi mengangkatnya

"halo?.. ya.. hah!?... tapi aku kan.. sigh.. baikalah,jemput aku sekarang.." kata Akashi pada telpon. Anggota lainnya termasuk [name] memperhatikan.

_"hah? jemput?" _ucap kau bingung mendengarnya lalu Akashi berbicara sedikit lagi di telepon lalu mematikannya. Akashi menghela nafas

"sigh.. latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini,aku ada urusan" katanya lalu pergi ke ruang ganti. Yang lain menanggapinya dengan senang,tapi Kau sedikit bingung dengannya. Kau segera menyusul Akashi ke ruang ganti.

* * *

Di dekat ruang ganti kau memanggil Akashi

"seijuuro!" panggilmu pada Akashi. Akashi memalingkan mukanya memandang matamu.

"apa?" tanyanya singkat

"siapa yang menelpon?" tanya mu

"ayahku" ujarnya singkat lalu membuka pintu

"oh.. masalah perusahaan lagi ya?" tanyamu dengan lemah

"ya.. nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama.." kata Akashi lalu masuk ke ruang ganti. Kau hanya diam di tempat dengan raut sedih.

"sigh.. lagi-lagi ya.." ucapmu sedih. Lalu beberapa saat,anggota yang lain datang.

"lho? [name]-chi? kau kenapa?" tanya Kise

"eh? ah,tidak apa-apa" katamu dengan senyum yang terpaksa

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis [name]-chin?" tanya Murasakibahara sambi memakan maiubonya

"hah?" ucapmu bingung lalu kau menyentuh matamu. Kau merasakan air matamu mengalir._ "eh? aku kok nangis?" _ucapmu dalam hati

"ah,aduh.. barusan aku kelilipan.. aw.. pedih banget.." ucapmu berbohong sambil menggosok matamu.

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah didekatmu. Sontak saja kau kaget

"eh? Kuroko/kuroko-chi/kuro-chin/tetsu/tetsu-kun!? sejak kapan kau disini/disana?" ucap semua

"dari tadi.. Aku semakin tidak terlihat ya.." kata Kuroko sambil pundung di pinggiran tembok

"ah.. tidak apaapa kok tetsu-kun,kau masih terlihat kok! Tidak seperti biasanya!" ucap Momoi menghibur. Tapi sepertinya ucapannya itu membuatnya tambah down.

"tidak seperti biasanya berarti kalian tidak tau keberadaanku.." katanya lemah. Kau hanya bisa tertawa sedikit lalu menghampiri Kuroko

"ahaha.. nggak kog Kuroko,bukannya misdirection mu jadi lebih hebat? ini bukti kalau kau meningkat" katamu menghibur Kuroko. Kuroko hanya sedikit tersenyum lalu terdengar teriakan dari dalam

"apa yang kalian lakukan!? Cepat masuk!" teriakan yang tidak salah lagi dari Akashi. Lalu segera mereka masuk. Sebelum masuk Kau berbisik pada Kuroko

"arigato kuroko" katamu sambil tersenyum. Lalu masuk duduk di sebelah Akashi

* * *

"ne,akashi-chi,tumben kita selesai cepat-ssu!" ucap Kise dengan balasan tatapan kesal dari yang lain yang artinya _"kau idiot! Bukannya ini bagus hah!?"_

"aku ada keperluan" kata Akashi singkat lalu berdiri

"kalau bergitu aku pergi duluan" ucapnya lalu beranjak

"lho? akashi-kun tidak bersama [name]?" tanya Momoi tapi sayangnya akashi sudah keluar. Semua pandangan tertuju padamu

"ah,tidak apa-apa kok! Seijuuro pasti memiliki keperluan penting daripada pulang denganku.. tenang saja" katamu sambil tersenyum. Semua hanya melihatmu dengan kasihan.

"e~to.. Bagaimana kalo habis ini kita ke maji burger?" ucap Aomine

"ah,itu ide bagus Aomine-chi! [name]-chi kau ikut juga kan?" tanya Kise

"eh? ng.. baiklah aku ikut.." ucap Kau sambil tersenyum. Segera semua bersiap-siap lalu pergi ke Maji burger

* * *

"Ehhhh? Akashi-chi bilang begitu denganmu?" ucap Kise tak percaya. Kau hanya menghela nafas.

_"jadi ini toh rencana mereka membawaku kesini hanya untuk mencaritahu tentang aku dan seijuuro.. tau gini aku pulang aja..." _katamu dalam hati sambil memakan burgermu

"lalu kenapa kau sedih hah?" tanya Aomine yang langsung dijitak Momoi

"Aomine baka! masa kau tidak sadar situasinya?" ucap Momoi

"ite! ha? maksudmu?" tanya Aomine sambil mengelus kealanya yang sakit

"mereka sudah lama tidak pulang bersama dan jarang bicara tau,nadonayo" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kuroko pada [name] sambil meminum vannila shake kesukaannya. Kau menggeleng

"hmm.. aneh banget-ssu! bagaimana menurutmu Murasakibahara-chi?" tanya Kise pada Murasakibahara

"hm? tak tahu,yang penting makanan ini enak" ucapnya sambil terus makan dan yang lain hanya sweetdrop yang berarti,_"percuma nanya dia.."_

"tapi aneh juga ya.. Akashi-kun bisa bersikap seperti ini.. menurutku kau tidak berbuat salah kok!" ucap Momoi padamu

"kenapa kalian bingung hah?" ucap Aomine sambil memakan habis burgernya

"apa maksudmu Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada Aomine

"Bisa saja Akashi selingkuh darimu" katanya dengan santai,dan kau langsung memandangi aomine dengan kaget sama dengan yang lainnya kecuali murasakibahara yang daritadi keasikan makan. -"

"eeehhhh!? Akashi/Akashi-kun/aka-chin/seijuuro selingkuh?!" teriak kalian tidak percaya.

"kau bicara apa Aomine-kun?" kata Momoi pada Aomine

"tapi mau gimana lagi hah? Akashi jarang pulang dengannya,tidak memperhatikannya,mungkin dia bosan dan dia selingkuh.." ucap Aomine dan melihatmu yang menunduk berpikir

"tapi akashi-chi tidak mungkin-" ucap kise yang dipotong denganmu

"mungkin bisa jadi.." ucapmu sambil berdiri

"eh? kau mau kemana [name]?" tanya Momoi

"pulang" ucapmu singkat sambil mengambil tasmu

"thanks ya,advice nya.. Ja,matta asta" katamu sambil melangkah pergi. anggota kiseki no sedai hanya memperhatikanmu pergi. Ketika kau sudah keluar dari Maji Burger,Kise angkat bicara

"kasihan juga [name]-chi,padahal dia cinta banget ma Akashi kan.." kata Kise sambil bersandar ke kursi

"mm.." ucap Momoi sambil menunduk

"lebih baik kita merahasiakan hal ini dari Akashi" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"aku setuju,ya kan tetsu?" tanya Aomine pada Kuroko

"ya,aku juga setuju.." kata Kuroko. Lalu yang lain mengarahkan pandangan pada Murasakibahara yang dari tadi makan. (ini orang makan terus dari tadi.. -") Murasakibahara merasakan dia diamati dan mengarahkan pandangan pada mereka

"hai hai~ au juga gak cerita asala ada ini~~" ucap Murasakibahara sambil mengangkat dus maiubo

_"darimana ia dapat itu?!" _pikir semuanya melihat dus maiubo di tangan Murasakibahara

* * *

Kau terus berjalan menuju apartemenmu. Kau mengeluarkan kuncimu dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci dan membukanya. Kau memang hidp sendiri karena orangtuamu sudah tidak ada.. (walaa.. sedih amat ya.. :( ) Kau masuk dan tak lupa mengunci pintu lagi,kau menuu kamarmu dan angsung merebahkan dirimu pada kasur.

"seijuuro.. apa dia benar-benar selingkuh ya?" tanyamu lalu kau mengingat-ingat kata-kata aomine

_"tapi mau gimana lagi hah? Akashi jarang pulang dengannya,tidak memperhatikannya,mungkin dia bosan dan dia selingkuh.."_

ucapan aomine masih memenuhi pikiranmu,kau amat bingung sampai tidak sadar kalau kau tertidur

* * *

Esok paginya kau menuju gor seperti biasa,dan seperti biasa kau menemukan akashi tengah bermain shogi di pinggi lapangan. Dan yang pasti lawannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Kau menghampirinya dan menyapanya

"ohayo seijuuro" sapamu pada pacarmu itu

"a.. ohayo" ucapnya singkat. Lalu kau duduk disebelahnya memperhatikan cara ia bermain shogi

"hm.. tumben yang lain belum datang ya.." ucapmu sambil melihat lapangan.

"hari ini tidak ada latihan pagi" ucap akashi masih fokus pada shoginya

"eh? kenapa? kok kamu gak bilang sama aku?" tanyamu

"aku sibuk,jadi aku hanya memberitahu yang lain.. aku lupa memberitahumu" ucap akashi. Ucapan akashi menyakiti hatimu.

"aku adalah pacarmu,dan kenapa kau bisa lupa?" ucapmu pelan sambil menunduk tapi ucapanmu tertangkap oleh telinga akashi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padamu sekarang.

"lihat aku" ucap nya yang bisa dibilang memerintahmu tapi kau tidak mematuhinya

"oi,lihat aku" ucapnya lagi dan kau hanya dia. Akashi mengarahkan tangannya ke kantongnya dan mengambil gunting merahnya lalu mengarahkannya padamu tepat di rambutmu. Kau tidak berkutik hanya diam. Akashi akhirnya hanya menghela nafas lalu menaruh guntingnya lalu mengarahkan tanganya untuk mengelus rambutmu. Ketika tangannya menyentuh rambutmu,kau langsung menyingkirkannya dan sontak saja membuat akashi kaget.

"go-gomen" ucapmu dengan suara yang lirih

"oi,kau kenapa-" tanya akashi yang diganggu oleh suara dari pintu gor yang memanggil akashi,[name] dan akashi mengarahkan pandangan pada asal suara itu

"Sei-kun~~!" panggil cewek tersebut. (kita samarkan namanya Mika) _"Cewek itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah,berarti dia orang luar" _pikirmu ketika melihat bajunya

"Mika" ucap Akashi singkat. Lalu cewek itu berjalan sambil tersenyum mendekati Akashi dan merangkul lengannya. Sontak hal iu membuatmu kaget. Akashi juga kaget lalu menyingkirkan tangannya. Cewek itu cemberut

"Sei-kun,kau kenapa sih?" ucapnya lalu melingkarkan lengannya dileher akashi. Kau langsung berdiri

"gomen Seijuuro,aku ada urusan" katamu lalu berlari keluar dari gor. Ketika kau pergi,kau mendengar akashi memanggil namamu tapi kau diam saja.

* * *

Kau berlari sampai kelas dan menemukan anggota kiseki no sedai di kelasmu. Kelasmu masih sepi karena masih pagi.

"ah,ohayo [name]-chi!" sapa kise padamu yang hanya terus berjalan menuju kursimu. Ketika sampai kursimu kau langsung duduk dan menidurkan kepalamu pada lenganmu. Menutupi supaya tidak ada yang melihat wajahmu

"kau kenapa [name]?" tanya Momoi kawatir

"maaf.. tapi jangan ajak aku bicara dulu" ucapmu dengan lirih. Anggota Kiseki no sedai hanya diam dan memperhatikanmu dengan prihatin serta kasihan

_"sigh.. aku bodoh.. kenapa aku masih berpikir dia tidak selingkuh,jelas-jelas dia selingkuh.. dan tadi tepat di depan mataku!" _ucapmu dalam hati. Kau merasakan air mata mengalir dari matamu,menuju pipi dan menetes di meja.

* * *

Setelah itu kau berusaha untuk menghindari akashi,bahkan anggota yang lain membantumu supaya kau tidak terliat lebih sakit. Ketika pelajaran pun kau ijin ke uks dengan alasan sakit (memang sakit hati sih -") dan setiap akashi mengirim sms kepadamu untuk menanyakan keadaanmu kau selalu membalas dengan text yang sama

"aku tidak apa-apa.. terima kasih sudah kahawatir.. Aku sedikit sibuk sekarang.. Suatu hari aku ingin ngomong denganmu"

Kau mendesah setiap kali menulis kata "suatu hari". Lalu ketika istirahat,ketika akashi dipanggil oleh guru,anggota kiseki no sedai mendatangimu dan mengajakmu ke atap

"kurasa kau sudah cukup dengan ini [name]" ucap Momoi dengan khawatir

"tapi.." ucapmu sedih

"urasa kau harus bilang yang kau rasakan sebenarnya" ucap Kuroko padamu. Kau mengalihkan pandangan pada Kuroko lalu tertunduk lagi. Sejenak hening lalu kau mulai angkat bicara.

"minna,arigato.. Aku memang akan mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya hari ini.." katamu dengan tersenyum

"[name]-chi.." ucap Kise

"demo,ada yang mau aku bilang pada kalian" ucap kau pada mereka. Kau mengatakannya dan membuat mereka semua terkejut. Lalu kau meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam di atap. (hayo.. kalian mikir apa nih? kepo yaaa? hehe.. Nanti kalian juga tau kog! .)

* * *

Ketika latihan basket kau mendatangi akashi untuk mengajak bicara setelah latihan basket. Akashi lalu mengangguk dan sebelum berkata kau meninggalkannya.

TIME SKIP males nulis.. hehe..

Kau menunggu akashi di gor. Kau menghela nafas brkali-kali untuk mendapatkan keberanian. Lalu beberapa saat,akashi datang.

"[name]" panggilnya,lalu kau mengalihkan perhatianmu padanya. Kau melihat tepat pada mata heterokrom nya.

"e~to.. Seijuuro,aku ingin minta maaf.." katamu

"ha? untuk apa?" tanyanya padamu,kau menarik naa lagi lalu menghembuskannya.

"aku minta maaf kaena beberapa hari ini menghindarimu,tapi aku sudah gak kuat Seijuuro.." ucapmu sambil menahan air matamu yang akan menetes

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi dengan tidak sabaran.

"seijuuro.. lebih baik.. lebih baik kita putus sekarang.." katamu dengan suara lirih. Mata akashi terbuka lebar

"ke-kenapa? apa maksudmu?" ucap akashi tak percaya

"aku ingin putus,sebab aku tak kuat melihatmu selingkuh.. maaf ya.." ucapmu sambil membungkukan badan.

"[name],maksudmu seingkuh itu apa? aku tidak pernah selingkuh!" ucap Akashi padamu,tapi kau hanya diam. Dia berjalan mendekatimu dan memelukmu

"[name]" panggilnya.

"gomen seijuuro.. aku percaya padamu tapi aku sudah tidak bisa" katamu sambil melepas pelukannya.

"cewek kemarin.. kenapa kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu? padahal aku yang pacarmu tidak pernah menyentuhmu.. dan kenapa au diam saja?" katamu pada akashi dan kau merasakan air matamu mentetes.

"mika? dia hanya rekan kerja" kata akashi

"lalu kenapa kau dekat dengannya!? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya daipada aku!?" tak sadar kau berteriak pada akashi. Akashi terdiam

"aku akan ke inggris" ucamu dan sekali lagi membuat akashi kaget.

"tung-apa maksudmu!?" sekarang gantian akashi yang berteriak

"aku akan tinggal dengan nenekku.. jadi ini pertemuan terakhir kita.. besok aku akan berangkat.. gomenne.. ja,sayonara" ucapmu sambil tersenyum dan berjalan pergi meninggalan Akashi yang sendirian.

* * *

"[name] kau harus hati-hati ya" ucap Momoi sambil memelukmu.

"mm! arigato!" ucapmu sambil tersenyum

"pada akhirnya dia tak datang.. tch!" ucap Aomine kesal. Kau hanya tersenyum.

"ja minna,sayonara" katamu sambil melambaikan tanga pada teman-temanmu dan berjalan menuju nenekmu yang sudah menunggu

"sudah tak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya nenekmu,kau mengangguk. Ketika kau akan melangkah pergi kau mendengar ada suara teriakan memanggilmu

"[NAME]!" teriakan itu dari orang yang kau kenal. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada orang berambut merah yang tengah mengatur nafas dan berdiri dekat teman-temanmu

"temanmu [name]?" tanya nenekmu. kau mengangguk dan memadang nenekmu untuk meminta ijin. Nenekmu mengangguk dan kau berjalan pada akashi

"hai" sapamu pada Akashi yang sudah mengatur nafasnya

"[name].. ja.. jangan.. jangan pergi" ucap akashi padamu dan sontak membuatmu kaget

Akashi hanya menatapmu. Lalu kau mengalihkan orang dibelakang akashi. Disana terdapat Cewek itu!

"o.. kau masih ngomong itu.. kau sudah membuatku suka padamu,dan sekarang kau selingkuh dengan cewek lain.. jika kau bosan denganku,kau bilang saja! Aku lebih menghargaimu jika kau jujur padaku!" ucapmu sambil menunjuk wajah akashi. Akashi sontak kaget karena itu pertama kalinya kau menunjuk-nunjuk akashi

"tapi,dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Akashi

"apa yang aku harus dengarkan hah!? Kau belum puas menyakitiku!? Kau belum puas hah!? Kau sudah memnggapku seperti kain pel kotor yang langsung kau buang karena aku tidak berguna tau!" Teriakmu didepannya. Terasa air matamu sudah mengalir lagi

"Bukan begitu [name].." ucap akashi sambil memelukmu yang membuatmu kaget. Kau mencoba untuk mendorongnya tapi dia amat kuat.

"kalau bukan apa?!" tanyamu pada akashi sambil menatap wajahnya dengan dekat. Akashi menghela nafasnya

"Mika adalah saudaraku tau!" ucap Akashi didepanmu dan membuatmu berhenti menangis. Anggota kiseki no sedai + [name] langsung melongo

"sa-saudara!?" teriak mereka bersamaan

"dakara,aku gak selingkuh darimu" ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepalamu dan wajahmu memerah.

"ah,ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan nenekmu" ucap akashi pada nenekmu dengan tatapan bingung

"ne,nenek,setelah aku sma nanti,aku akan menikah dengan [name]" ucap Akashi tanpa basa-basi dan sontak membuat semua berteriak

"HAAAAHHH!? NANNNIIIII!?" teriakan mereka dan wajahmu memerah. Nenekmu hanya tersenyum

"hai,aku mengerti.. [name],sepertinya kau tidak usah ke inggris.. Kau memiliki cowok yang baik.. kalau begitu nenek pergi dulu ya" ucapnya sambil melambai pergi. Segera akashi menarik tanganmu dan mendekatkan wajahnya denganmu lalu menciummu dengan lembut. Kau lalu menutup matamu dan membalas ciumannya. Sontak anggota yang lain kaget berteriak histeris.

"gomen,seijuuro.. aku tidak percaya denganmu" ucapmu pada akashi yang hanya menjitak kepalamu dengan pelan

"Baka! kau pikir aku harus selingkuh dengan siapa hah? kau sudah cukup bagiku tau!" ucap akashi sambil tersenyum kau juga membalas dengan senyuman

"dan mulai sekarang kau menjadi milikku,mengerti?" ucap akashi

"eh? ta-tapi-" ucapmu dan dipotong akashi

"miliku!" kata akashi dengan nada memerintah

"ha-hai..." ucapmu dengan memerah. Anggota yang laintersenyum melihat kalian tersebut.

_"aku bersyukur kau adalah pacarku.. Akashi sejuuro"_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Seperti biasa Kau memberikan handuk pada anggota yang lain setelah latihan. Dan yang pasti kau memberikan yang pertama pada Akashi

"hai~ seijuuro!" ucapmu sambil tersenyum

"arigato" kata Akashi sambil menerima. Kau lalu berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa dengan akashi. Lalu ada yang membuatmu bingung

"are? tumben aomine gak nyolot kayak biasanya.. ada apa?" tanyamu pada aomine

"yaaahh.. kau kan sudah jadi milik akashi sih.." kata Aomine sambil meledek dan membuatmu malu dan_ swung.. _Gunting keramat yang sudah lama tidak muncul melayang ke arah aomine.

"ngapain kalian hah?! Kembali latihan!" perintah akashi pada anggota lainnya

"ta-tapi akashi-chi! ini belum 3 menit istirahat lho!-ssu!"ucap kise lalu dibalas tatapan akashi dan kise jadi bungkam. Segera anggota lain masuk lapangan sambil mendesah. Kau tertawa sedikit melihat itu. Sebelum Akashi masuk lapangan akashi mendekatkan wajahnya padamu dan mencium bibirmu dengan cepat. Kau saking kagetnya dan hampir jatuh.

"ingat,kau itu milikku" ucap Akashi lalu masuk lapangan. Kau hanya memerah dan menghela nafas senang.

"hai hai~!" ucapmu

* * *

**HUAAAHHH... akhirnya selesai! .  
Walaaa.. aku kesenangan nulis yang akashi nih! jadinya panjang banget.. -" (maklum,q fans nya akashi juga.. hehe.. :3)  
Gimana? bagus gakk? semoga kalian senang menanjadi [name] dan bahagia dengan akashi!  
Jangan lupa review ya! Jika mau request chararter kurobasu tinggal review atau pm saya.. :D  
Ja Matta ne~~~! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kise Ryota

**Chapter 3 Update~! :D  
Maaf lama.. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan menulis ff q yang lain jadi lama updatenya.. hontoni gomen! *menunduk*  
Hehe.. daripada itu sekarang yang jadi [name] bersiap-siap ya! Soalnya abis ini adalah Kise Ryota! :3  
Silahkan menikmati~! :D**

* * *

KUROKO NO BASUKE

* * *

I and My Boyfriends

Chapter 3 : Kise Ryota

* * *

Kau menghela nafas lagi memandang pacarmu yang berambut kuning dan memiliki wajah tampan yang sedang dikerubungi oleh fans-fans nya. Yup! Pacarmu adalah Kise Ryot! Model yang amat terkenal itu! Sudah 1 bulan kau berpacaran dengannya tapi kau tidak merasa ada perbedaan. Kau menghela nafas lagi. Melihatmu menghela nafas,Momoi mendatangi mejamu.

"[name]-chan~!" sapa Momoi padamu

"hm? ah,momoi.. apa?" tanyamu dengan malas pada Momoi.

"hehe.. seperti biasa Ki-chan populer ya" ucap Momoi dan kau menghela nafas

"tentu saja.. toh dia model" ucapmu malas

"hm? kenapa?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"gak papa.." ucapmu lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi

"eh? [name]-chan? mau kemana?" tanya Momoi

"toilet" ucapmu singkat dan membuk pintu kelas lalu pergi. Ketika keluar,kau sedikit melirik ke arah kise dan kau melihat bahwa Kise juga melihatmu. Dia tersenyum dan kau hanya dengan wajah pokermu saja. Kau keluar kelas dan menuju toilet wanita. Ketika berjalan,ana-anak cowok dan cewek menggosip ketika melihatmu lewat

"eh,itu kan pacarnya Kise" ucap Murid cewek A  
"iya! huh.. kog kise mau pacaran ma dia sih?" ucap Murid cewek B

"hee.. lihat itu pacarnya kise!" ucap murid cowok A  
"uwaaa.. dia emang manis seperti biasa! huh,Kise amat beruntung mendapa cewek gitu! Aku iri!" ucap murid cowok B

"ah,itu kan? pacarnya kise Ryota" kata Murid Cowok C  
"iya.. uwa.. aku iri banget.. dia bisa pacaran sama kise! tapi dia sama kise emang cocok!" ucap murid cewek C

Kau menghela nafas lagi mendengar gosip-gosip mereka. Untung kalo ada yang mengerti,tapi ada juga yang masih gak mengerti atau gak terima. Anggap aja 70% dari mereka tidak terima dan 30% mengerti. Kau sampai juga di toilet lalu melakukan aktivitasmu *you know laaahhh* lalu kau mencuci tanganmu. Ketika kau mencuci tanganmu ada 3 cewek masuk dan berdiri di belakangmu. *samarkan nama jadi Rina,Miyu,Akira*

"heh? denger gak sih? cewek kayak gini tuh pacarnya Kise?" ucap Rina yang bisa dibilang bos mereka.

"iya tuh.. hish.. kise kog mau banget sama dia sih?" ucap Miyu sambil menatap mengejek. Sudut-sudut marah pun muncul darimu

_"oke [name].. sabar.. ini cuma cewek-cewek yang iri ma kamu. Sabar..." _ucapmu dalam hati menenangkan dirimu. Kau lalu mengeluarkan sapu tanganmu dan mengeringkan tanganmu yang basah. Karena kau cuek dengan mereka bertiga,Akira tidak terima. Akira menarik rambutmu dan membuatmu kesakitan.

"heh,cewek gini disukai kise? haduh.. gak banget! mending sama aku!" ucap Akira masih menarik rambutmu. Lalu kau melirik ke Akira dan kau harus menahan tawa

_"gilaaa.. siapa juga yang mau sama kamu.. orang dandananmu kayak gangguro gitu.." _ucapmu dalam hati lalu kau menarik rambutmu supaya bisa lepas dari genggaman Akira. Akira kaget dengan perbuatanmu,lalu menarik lenganmu.

"heh! berani banget lo! Rina,kita apain dia enaknya?" tanya Akira pada Rina

"hm. apa aja deh.. yang penting jangan wajahnya.. ntar ketahuan lagi" ucap Rina tersenyum licik. Akira dan Miyu mendekatimu dan mengepal tangan mereka akan memukulmu. Kau menghela nafas melihat tingkah mereka

"ampun deh,kalian kekanak-kanakan banget.. cemburu?" tanyamu dengan nada mengejek.

"a-apa!?" ucap Miyu tidak terima.

"heh! lo itu ngapain pacaran ma Kise? ngincer apa sih lo!?" sentak Akira padamu dan kau menatapnya tajam

"urusai gangguro" ucapmu dengan nada dingin membuatnya agak mundur. Lalu kau merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai Bahumu. Dan kau baru sadar kalau Miyu memukul bahumu dengan pipa kecil disana. Kau memegang pundakmu yang kesakitan.

"ahaha.. rasain!" ucap Rina tertawa senang sama dengan Miyu. _NYUT! _apa itu? yup! benang kesabaranmu sudah ptus sekarang. Kau langsung memandang mereka bertiga dengan dingin dan menusuk. Kau juga berbicara dengan nada yang dingin sekali

"hm.. kalian semua ingin dapat tiket gratis ke neraka?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum manis dan sontak membuat mereka semua bungkam. Aura hitam sudah muncul dibalik tubuhmu. Kau mengambil barang yang ada di kantung bajumu

"are~? kog gunting Sei ada disini ya~? ah~! Aku lupa mengembalikannya nih~! Ara,apa aku kembalikan setelah berlumuran darah ya~?" ucapmu dengan nada bahagia dan masih tersenyum manis. Kau mengarahkan gunting keramat akashi pada cewek-cewek itu. Lalu dengan sigap mereka bertiga minta maaf padamu sambil menunduk

"GOMEN NASAI!" Teriak mereka bertiga

"lho? aku belum lakuin apa-apa lho.. hm.. ya udah deh,yang pemting kalian udah minta maaf.. Ja ne~"ucapmu sambil berjalan ke pintu

"o,iya! jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa soal ini ya! dadah!" ucapmu pergi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Ketika berjalan kau menghela nafas.

"he~ Ternyata sifatnya sei ampuh juga untuk hal ini.. beruntung ada gunting ini jadi inget! hehe.." katamu sambil tertawa riang. hm? Sei? siapa itu? eh? aku belum ngomong ya? Sei adalah Akashi Seijuuro atau bisa dibilang adalah kakakmu! Jeng jeng! kaget ya? Yup!Kau adalah saudara kembar dari Akashi seijuuro!

"ah,aku kembalikan dulu deh" kau lalu berjalan menuju kelas Sei. Ketika kau sampai di kelas tersebut kau bertemu midorima di pintu

"ah! Midorima!" sapamu pada midorima yang menengok kearahmu

"ne ne,panggilin Sei dong!" pintamu pada Midorima. Midorima hanya mengangguk dan memanggil akashi *menurut banget ya! Maklum,kau itu adiknya akashi sih!*

"akashi! [name] mencarimu nadonayo" panggil midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Akashi lalu berjalan kearah Midorima. Dan yang pasti hal ini jadi pusat perhatian kelas. Ya mana mungkin tidak! Ini adalah tontonan kakak beradik yandere soalnya. -" *dilempar gunting*

"[name] apa?" tanya Akashi

"ah,Sei! nih" katamu mengulurkan gunting merah kesanyangannya Akashi. Akashi langsung mengambilnya dan bingung melihatmu tersenyum-senyum

"kenapa?" tanya Akashi

"ah,tidak~ hanya saja gunting itu ampuh untuk mengancam orang ya~ Khu khu khu~~" ucapmu dengan tertawa sadis *jleb! gunting nancap baju author* em.. maksudku manis.

"hm.. tentu saja.. khu khu khu.." ucap akashi dan tertawa sad-manis.. -" Segera misorima menyingkir dan kelas tersebut ketakutan melihat cara kalian tertawa yang sa-manis.

"ah! [name]-chi! aku cari kemana-mana lho!-ssu!" ucap sebuah suara yang dikenal. Kau menengok kearah suara itu dan mendapati pacarmu datang kepadamu

"hm? Ryota?" ucap kalian berdua bersamaan.

"ara,ada Akashi-chi to?" ucap Kise

"tentu aja kita ada baka!" ucap kalian berdua lagi.

"baka,disini ada 2 akashi oi!" ucap Aomine muncul dibelakangmu bersama kuroko

"ah,maksudku akashi yang jantan.. hehe"ucap Kise dengan ketawa garing

"hm.. jadi aku akashi betina gitu?" ucapmu dengan agak sebal

"iya-ssu! eh? gak-gak! maksudku yang cowok sama cewek!" ucap Kise

"buwahahaha.. Jantan sama Betina.. AHahaha.." suara tawa dari aomine dan tawa tertahan dari kuroko. Lalu mereka mendapat sorotan marah darimu dan akashi-er.. seijuro maksudnya. Segera kau dan akashi melempar gunting merah ke aomine

"wuiz! oi! aku gak salah apa-apa kan!? kog langsung 2 gunting hah!?" omel Aoimen dan swung... 2 gunting lagi

"oi! kalian mau membunuhku hah!? Saudara kembar yandere!" omel aomine lagi dan swung swung... 4 gunting sudah melayang dan 1 gunting baru saja memotong rambut omine sedikit.

"kalian!" teriak Aomine emosi dan kau serta akashi mengeluarkan gunting 3 dari kantong masing-masing dan melempar lagi sebelum Aoimine ngoceh melihat gunting kearahnya.

"..." hening.

"ah,aomine-kun arigato tamengnya" ucap sebuah suara dan semua berbalik kearah belakang aomine. Dan orang dibelakang adalah Kuroko

"argh! Tetsu! brengsek kau! kau sengaja berlindung di belakangku hah!?" teriak Aomine dan 2 gunting melesat lagi

"Daiki/aomine kau hanya buang-buang oksigen tau.. berisik.." ucap sang kembar dan aomine bungkam.

Ketika pulang kau berjalan pulang dengan Kise. Kalian bergandengan tangan saat pulang. Kalian juga makan es krim yang baru saja dibeli oleh kise dan mengingatkan ketika prtama kali Kise masuk klub basket *silahkan liat film kurobasu yang ova cerita kise mengenal kuroko*

"ne ne,[name]-chi~! besok minggu ada acara?" tanya Kise

"hm? minggu? gak ada.. napa?" tanyamu sambil masih makan es

"yosh! Minggu kita date yuk!" ajak Kise bersemangat

"ogah" ucapmu singkat dan membuat kise menangis ala anime seperti biasanya

"kenapa~~?" tanya kise masih menangis

"habis nanti banyak fans yang melihatmu dan kita gak bisa date.. ingat 2 minggu yang lalu? gara-gara kau dikerubungi oleh fans-fans mu itu kita gak jadi date dan kutinggal pulang. buat apa aku sia-siain hari libur buat gitu?" ucapmu dengan cuek dan membuat Kise pundung menatap tembok

"sasuga Akashi no imouto" ucap Kise sedih. Kau tertawa sedikit melihat tingkah kise. _"kasihan juga sih.." _pikirmu

"sigh.. oke oke.. besok minggu kita date" ucapmu sambil mesih makan es dan Kise langsung semangat

"yay! [name]-chi" kata Kise senang dan langsung memelukmu dengan kencang dan membuatmu sesak nafas

"ugh! give up! gak bisa nafas!" ucapmu lalu kise melepaskan rangkulan

"arara.. gomen-ssu!" ucap Kise minta maaf. Kau hanya memasang tampang sebal

"hehe.. kau memang manis [name]-chi!" ucap Kise dan wajahmu memerah. Setiap kali Kise menyebutmu manis kau selalu memerah padahal jika orang lain yang bilang kau biasa saja.. mungkin gara-gara cinta.. *dilempar gunting lagi*

"ba-baka!" ucapmu sambil berjalan mendahului kise. Kise tersenyum dan menarik tanganmu membuatmu kembali menatapnya dan dengan cepat Kise mencium bibirmu dengan lebut. Kau kaget dan tapi membals ciumannya. Kise melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulmu dan kau menekan tanganmu di dadanya dan kau berjinjit untuk meperdalam ciuman. makhlum kamu pendek kayak akashi,*dilempar 2 gunting sama kau dan akashi*

"aku suka kau [name]-chi" ucap Kise setelah kalian berciuman

"mm! aku juga suka kau kise ryota" ucapmu dan kalian berciuman lagi.

_"aku senang kau menjadi pacarku kise ryota!"_

* * *

OMAKE

Kau bergandengan tangan bersama Kise Ryota berkeliling untuk menikmati Date mu ini. Ketika kalian di cafe,entah ada sebuah rambut yang menagkap perhatianmu

"ne~ Aka-chin~ kita ngapain disini~?" tanya Murasakibahara yang sedang makan maiubo

"huh.. tentu saja memastikan adikku kencan kan?!" ucap Akashi masih memperhatikan kau dan Kise ngomong-ngomong

"tapi kenapa Akashi-kun?" tanya kuroko sambil minum vannila shake nya

"bukannya kau harusnya juga date dengan pacarmu akashi-kun?" tanya momoi *pacar yang dimaksud adalah [name] di chapter 2*

"aku sudah bilang padanya dan dia mendukung.. intinya minggu depan kita date" ucap Akashi

"kalian memang saudara yang aneh" ucap Aoimine dan mendapat tatapan dari Akashi dan dilempar gunting.

* * *

"hastyi!" ucapmu bersin secara tiba-tiba membuat kise kaget

'kau kenapa [name]-chi? pilek? sakit?" tanya Kise khawatir

"ah,gak apa-apa.."katamu sambil mengusap hidungmu dengan sapu tanganmu

"sepertinya ada orang yang ngomongin aku dengan tidak enak" ucapmu

"ha? emangnya itu beneran? soal bersin itu?" tanya Kise

"ya.. aku 100% bener soalnya orang itu dudu disana" ucapmu sambil menunjuk tempat akashi dkk duduk. Kise menengok juga

"lh? itu kan-" ucap kise dan dipotong oleh mu dengan menaruh jari telunjukmu di mulut Kise

"sssttt.. kita pura-pura gak tau dulu. nanti kalo mereka lengah kita kesana" ucapmu pada Kise dan Kise mengangguk dan sedikit merinding ketika kau mengeluarkan gunting

* * *

"Dasar kau idiot ahomine" Ucap midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"huh!? aku gak mau dengar dari cowok aneh lucky item idiot sepertimu!" ucap Aomine pada Midorima

"kau idiot ahomine,ini adalah lucky item hari ini!" kata Midorima sambil menunjukan lucky item yang tidak lagi adalah bando berwarna pink! *ayo banyangin kayak apa*

"kau kelihatan idiot!" kata Aomine dan midorima terus saja ribut. lalu Akashi menganggkat tangannya dan swung! 2 gunting menancap di meja depan Aoimine dan Midorima

"are? kog 2?" ucap Momoi bingung

"Aka-chin kan hanya melempar 1" ucap Murasakibahara yang melihat akashi. Akashi juga bingung dan mendapat firasat negatif

"ah,[name]-san,Kise-kun doumo" sapa Kuroko pada orang yang sudah berdii dekat akashi. Semua segera melihat [name] dan kise sudah berdiri dekat mereka. Semua segera berteriak termasuk Akashi?

"UWAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DISINI!?" teriak semuanya

"hm.. dari tadi.. dan kalian sepertinya sedang asik ya~ lagi apa?" tanyamu dengan tersenyum

"ah,ki-kitaa... anu.." ucap Momoi terbata-bata

"kita dipanggil aka-chin kesini~~" ucap Murasakibahara dan semua menatapnya _"bodoh!"_

"hm? Sei ya?" ucapmu memandang Akashi.

"ne~ Sei~ Ikut aku dulu yuk~!" ucapmu menarik Akashi dengn paksa

"ah,ryota tunggu sini ya~ sebentar kog~!" katamu pergi kepojokan membawa Akashi. 5 menit kemudian kau kembali bersama AKashi dengan raut menyesal

"minna,bubar sekarang" ucap AKashi

"eh?" ucap mereka semua bingugn

'bubar!" perintah akashi pada semuanya

"saa,Ryota~ yuk pergi~" ucapmu membawa Kise pergi. Kise bingung dan hanya ikut aja. Semua bingung melihat kepergianmu dan melihat akashi dengan bingung

"kenapa akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi menghela nafas dan mengambil benda di kantongnya dan menunjukan pada mereka. Semuanya melihat benda ditangan Akashi. Semuanya langsung tertegun dan berteriak bersamaan

"EEHHH!? PATAAAH!? GUNTING AKASHI-KUN/AKA-CHIN/AKASHI PATAAAHHH!?" teriak mereka tidak percaya

"dia juga memarahku" ucap akashi. Semua hening sesaat terus

"EEEHH!?" teriak mereka lagi.

"pokoknya sekarang bubar!" ucap Akashi lalu keluar. Semua tertegun

"[name] seram... membuat akashi seperti itu.." ucap mereka semua ketakutan

* * *

******#HALO MINNA~~ Maaf ganggu sebentar~! Aku kasih quiz nih! tebak ya~~ Berapa gunting yang melesat dalam chapter ini? Mohon dijawab ya~ Jawaban dikirm dengan pm saya! Hanya berlaku bagi orang yang pertama ngirim! Hadiahya kalian bisa request 2 orang dari kurobasu buat cerita selanjutnya! Hehe.. aku bikin ini soalnya bingung mau bikin soal siapa selanjutnya~ ya udah,terima kasih~~!#**

* * *

**Yaho~~! Gimana? bagus gak!?  
semoga kalian senang jadi pacar kise ryota! .  
Hehe.. aku bikin sifat kalian ganas gini soalnya terlintas dipikiranku sifat kise yang kekanak-kanakan dan aku berpikir kalo bikin [name] itu galak kaya akashi~! Jadinya malah saudara deh~~! hehe.. :3  
Jangan lupa Review ya~!  
DAN jangan lpa quiz nya~~! .  
Ja ne~~! *melambai dan gunting pun terlempar***


	4. Chapter 4 : Murasakibahara Atshushi

**HUwaaaa~~~! :'(  
Sumpah minta maaf! Salah ipdate chapter! :(  
Sumpah malu banget... *nangis jerit-jerit!  
Minna~ LeoniaOtaku bener-bener minta maaf~! *jedotin kepala ke tembok*  
Q minta tolong kekalian tolong lupakan hal memalukan ini~! *guling-guling kayak orang gila*  
Gilaaa malu banget... (/)  
****ng.. intinya silahkan baca chapter ini.. semoga kalian semua suka ya...**  
ini gak salah lagi kog... bener-bener sama murasakibahara kog!  
Maaf ya~ semoga menjadi [name] dengan bahagia...

* * *

KUROKO NO BASUKE

* * *

I and My Boyfriends

Chapter 4 : Murasakibahara Atshushi

* * *

Kau seperti biasa sedang memasak diruang masak sekolah. Kau segera merapikan makanan dan memasukan semuanya ke masing-masing kotak bento yang jumlahnya 8 buah. Lalu kau segera membawa bento-bento itu menuju gym. Ketika kau sampai gym terlihatlah Akashi tengah memerintah semuanya. Kau menghela nafas dan segera duduk di bench. Momoi merasakan kedatanganmu dan segera menghampirimu

"[Name]-chan~!" sapa Momoi sambil duduk disebelahmu

"ah Momoi-chan,ini aku sudah bawa bento-bentonya" ucapmu memperlihatkan 8 bento di tanganmu. Momoi segera menuju Akashi dan memberitahu. Akashi melihatmu sejenak lalu memanggil semuanya

"minna,istirahat" ucap Akashi lalu berjalan ke bench. Segera anggota yang lain bersorak dan berlari menuju tempatmu.

"[name]-chin~ Aku lapar~~" ucap Murasakibahara sambil memegang perutnya. Kau tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"hai~ ini atsushi" ucapmu sambil menyerahkan bento berwarna ungu pada Murasakibahara. Dengan segera wajahnya terlihat senang sedikit? Ia lalu membuka bentonya dan segera memakannya

"oi,punyaku mana?" tanya Aomine. Kau menghela nafas lalu memberikan bento berwarna biru tua

"nih!" ucapmu singkat memberikan bento tersebut dan dengan segera Aomine mengambilnya. Lalu kau juga membagigan bento berwarna-warna itu pada yang lain. Kuroko biru muda,Kise kuning,midorima hijau,Akashi merah,dan Momoi pink. Sedangkan untuk dirimu sendiri hitam.

"ah~ Enak~~" ucap Murasakibahara memakan bentonya

"hee~ enak ya,Murasakibahara-chi punya pacar yang pintar masak-ssu!" ucap Kise sambil memakan bentonya. Kau sedikit malu mendengarnya. Yup! Kau adalah pacar dari murasakibahara atsushi si tukang makan di sekolah tersebut. Sudah seitar 1 bulan kau berpacaran dengannya dan itu membuat banyak pusat perhatian. Karena kau itu tingginya sedang sih,dan murasakibahara tinggi. Kau pintar masak,jadi udah kewajibanmu memberi murasakibahara makanan,terutama yang manis.

"ne~ yang ini enak lho [name]-chin~" ucap Murasakibahara menunjuk tamagoyaki di bentomu. Kau tersenyum mendengarnya

"atshushi suka?" tanyamu pada Murasakibahara dan dia mengangguk. Lalu kau memberikan tamagoyakimu ke bento murasakibahara

"ya udah,ini buat atshushi aja" ucapmu sambil tersenyum

"a~ arigatou [name]-chin~~" ucap murasakibahara senang.

"enaknya jadi murasakibahara-chi~" ucap Kise iri.

"ne ne,[name]-chan! ajari aku masak bento ini dong!" pinta Momoi padamu.

"hehe.. kau hanya perlu memasak seperti..." kau lalu menjelaskan pada Momoi bagaimana memasak ini dan itu. Momoi hanya angguk-angguk dan menuis di memonya. Entah itu bisa menjadi positif atau negatif.

"Satsuki! Kau harus bisa masak kayak [name] dong!" ucap Aomine pada Momoi

"huh,aku sedang usaha tau! Ahomine!" ucap momoi pada Aomine

"tapi [name]-san memang pintar masak ya" ucap Kuroko dan terlihat wajahnya senang dengan makanan tersebut

"benar" ucap AKashi mensetujui dan memakan tahu nya. Maklum dia suka sup tahu

"lalu,bagaimana kau tau makanan keseukaan kita semua nadonayo?" tanya Midorima dan kau selalu menahan tawa setiap melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Midorima saat ini sedang memakai bando kelinci berwarna pink dan itu amat lucu.

"hm? aku nanya momoi-chan" ucapmu lalu Murasakibahara memandangi bentomu

"kau masih lapar atshushi?" tanyamu pada Murasakibahara.

"un.. masih lapar~~" ucap Murasakibahara

"o.. kau bisa ambil bentoku nih!" ucapmu mengulurkan bentomu pada Murasakibahara

"benarkah~~?" tanya Murasakibahara dan kau mengangguk.

"arigatou [name]chin~~" ucap murasakibahara langsung memakan bentomu. Kise langsung berteriak

"ARGH! Aku benar-benar iri sama murasakibahara-chi! Aku pengen pacar kayak [name]-chi!" teriak kise sambil memelukmu. Kau hanya tertawa sudah biasa dengan kise

"ahaha.. pasti kau dapat Kise-kun" ucapmu sambil tersenyum pada Kise

"huaaaa~~ [name]-chi emang baik~!ssu!" ucap kise semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membuatmu tidak bisa nafas

"Kise-chin~ Lepaskan [name]-chin atau kau kuhancurkan~" ucap Murasakibahara dengan wajah menakutkan. Segera Kise melepas pelukannya dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang kuroko. Kau kadang sedikit ketakutan jika melihat Murasakibahara sudah di mode seperti itu.

"ahaha.. Murasakibahara! Jika kau lapar,kau bisa memakan pacarmu lho!" ucap Aomine pada Murasakibahara dan seketika wajahmu merah. Segera Momoi memukul kepala aomine dengan papan ditangannya.

"Baka! Ahomine!" ucap semuanya kecuali murasakibahara

"haa~~? maksud aomine-chin apa~~?" tanya Murasakibahara. Ini deh mode keponya murasakibahara yang innocent

"ahaha.. gak papa kog Murasakibahara-chi!" ucap Kise

"o~~ Ya udah~~" ucap Murasakibahara langsung kembali makan maiubonya

"are? bentonya udah abis atshushi?" tanyamu pada murasakibahara yang mengganguk. Akashi menghela nafas

"kau itu seberapa laparnya sih?" tanyanya pada Murasakibahara

'gak tau~~ yang penting makan~~" ucapnya. Kau hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian kau sedang asik-asiknya membuat kue tart. Kenapa? yup! Murasakibahara ulang tahun hari ini~! Kau segera membuatnya dengan senang hati. Kau membuat 2. 1 untuk makan bersama 1 lagi untuk perang. Kau membuatnya karena ada firasat untuk melakukan perang kue. Kau bersenandung kecil senang. Lalu beberapa saat Murasakibahara masuk

"[name]-chin~~ Lagi apa~?" tanya Murasakibahara. kau sedikit terkejut karena kau ingin membuat suprise

"ng.. anu.. masak" ucapmu. Lalu Murasakibahara duduk disebuah kursi dekatmu

"ng~? kue~?" tanya Murasakibahara. Kau mengangguk

"ne~ [name]-chin punya makanan gak~? Laper~" ucap Murasakibahara memegang perut

"hehe.. ini ini..." ucapmu memberikan biscuit coklat. Murasakibahara langsung memakannya

"[name]-chin juga makan dong~" ucap Murasakibahara. Kau mengganguuk dan mengambil 1

"Atshushi,kau gak balik ke gym? ntar akashi nyari kamu lho" ucapmu sambil memakan biscuit coklat itu. Murasakibahara berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Kau menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi

* * *

TIME SHIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"nah,siap kan?" tany momoi pada yang lain. Semua mengangguk.

"yosh! [name]-chi! Panggil murasakibahara-chi!" ucap Kise padamu

"hai hai~" kau berjalan keluar gym lalu mencari murasakibahara yang duduk di bawah pohon

"Atshushi~! Ayo balik!" panggilmu. Murasakibahara langsung berdiri dan mengikutimu

"ne~ [name]chin~" panggil Murasakibahara. Kau menengok dengan wajah bertanya-tanya

" aku hari ini-" ucap Murasakibahara terpotong ketika sudah sampai di gym dengan suara terompet yang kencang

"TREEEEEEETTT! Otanjoubi omedeto~!" ucap semuanya. Murasakibahara kaget lalu kau mengulurkan kue ulang tahun pada Murasakibahara

"hai~ Ayo tiup lilinnya~ jangan lupa permohonan!" ucapmu sambil tersenyum. Murasakibahara memejamkan mata membuat permohonan lalu meniup semua lilin. Semua bertepuk tangan dan segera membagikan kue tersebut dengan yang lain. Baru saja damai-damai aja,kise membuat masalah

"yay! Kuroko-chi kena krim kue~!" ucap Kise senang. Gara itu perang kue pun mulai. Kau hanya tertawa dan mendapat lemparan kue dari murasakibahara. kau terkejut lalu membalasnya. Dan perang kue dimulai~~!

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"fuh.. hari ini menyenangkan~!" ucapmu sambil merapikan barang-barang bersama Murasakibahara

"un~ Arigatou [name]chin~~" ucap Murasakibahara. Kau membelalakan mata

"are? ketahuan ya?" ucapmu malu. Murasakibahara mengangguk. Kau tersenyum dan mengeluarkan 1 kotak lagi

"nih! hadiah dariku~!" ucapmu memberikan pada Murasakibahara. Murasakibara langsung membukanya. Isinya gantungan dengan gambar wajah Mursakibahara dan kue dari logam. Murasakibahara tersenyum

"arigato~~" ucapnya sambil memelukmu. Kau kaget dan membalas pelukan. Wangi manis tecium dan kau menyukainya.

"ah,[name]-chin diam dulu" ucap Murasakibahara sambil mengangkat wajahmu. Kau bingung,lalu murasakibahara mendekatkan wajahnya denganmu dan mencium bibirmu. Kau kaget tapi membalas ciumannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan terhenti ketika Murasakibaharan menggigit bibir bawahmu

"auww! kog gigit aku sih?!" ucapmu kesakitan

"gomen~ tapi kau emang manis [name]-chin~~ lebih manis daripada kue ini~~" ucap Murasakibahara senang. Wajahmu memerah

"ah~! Atshushi baka~! Aku bukan makanan!" ucapmu marah.

"Hehe~ Tapi [name]-chin emang manis~~" ucapnya dan memberi ciuman lagi tapi tidak menggigit. Kau tersenyum dan mencium balik

_"Murasakibahara Atshushi! Kau memang pacar yang manis~!"_

* * *

**Selesai~!  
****Gimana persaanmu menjadi [name]? Senang? Semoga iya!? :3  
*pundung dipojokan* haduh... aku masih malu nih... minna~ tolong jangan ingatkan lagi ya  
Q bener-bener ngantuk soalnya pas update,jadi malah salah update... hontoni gomenasai! *sujud minta maaf*  
tolong jangan lupa review nya... *masih nangis***


	5. Chapter 5 : Aomine Daiki

**Chapter 5 update~~ :D  
Hehe.. q minta maaf lagi soal yang chapter 4 ya..  
Q usahain gak terjadi kesalahan kayak gitu lagi! *Lempar gunting*  
Anyway,sekarang chapter 5 tentang aomine daiki~  
**

* * *

KUROKO NO BASUKE

* * *

I and My Boyfriends

Chapter 5 : Aomine Daiki

* * *

Kau berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui orang itu. Yup,orang yang selalu membolos latihan basket dan ace di klub basket tersebut,yang tidak lain adalah Aoimine Daiki yang adalah pacarmu. Kau menghela nafas ketika sampai di atap dan mendapati Aomine disana. Kau menggelengkan kepala dan menekai pria itu yang sedang tidur. Kau berjongkok disebelahnya.

"oi~ Daiki~ Bangun~~" ucapmu sambil menggoyangkan bahunya.

"ngg.. sebentar lagi.." ucap Aomine sambil tidur lagi. Kau hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"oi~! Bangun! Atau kau ingin aku memenggil akashi-kun kesini hah!?" Teriakmu ditelinga Aomine daiki. Aomine hanya mengerang malas

"ah! Baik baik! Aku bangun! Geezzz.." ucapnya sambil berdiri duduk dan mengucek matanya. Kau hanya menghela nafas

"sigh.. kalau kau begini terus bagaimana bisa kau lebih hebat dalam basket hah?"tanyamu dengan malas dan mendapat tatapan malas juga dari Aomine

"hah? [name] kau bilang apa? tanpa latihan pun aku sudah kuat tau! yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku!" ucap Aomine.

"hai hai~ Yang penting ayo kita pergi" ucapmu sambil berdiri diikuti oleh aomine. Ketika kau ingin berjalan pergi Aomine menarik tanganmu membuatmu jatuh pada pelukannya.

"tung-Aomine!" teriakmu kesal dan kaget karena perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba. Aomine memelukmu dengan erat lalu mencium rambutmu.

"ahaha.. kau emang manis" ucap Aomine setelah mencium rambutmu. Wajahmu menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu hanya menyembunykan wajahmu di dadanya

"huh.. baka! ahomine!" ucapmu malu. Aomine hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkahmu yang rada-rada tsundere gitu. Lalu Aomine mengangkat wjahmu,membuatmu melihat tepat dimatanya. Lalu Aomine mendekatkan dirinya denganmu dan menciummu di bibir. Kau memnutup matamu dan juga membalas ciumannya. Entah sudah berapa lama kau dicium olehnya kau kekurangan nafas. Kau lalu memukul pundaknya menyuruhnya melepas ciuman. Ketika dia melepasnya,melihatmu yang sudah kekurangan udara,dia tertawa

"ahahahha.. kau benar-benar lucu!" ucap Aomine. Kau hanya sedikit kesal langsung berjalan pergi.

"ah! urusai! yang penting cepat latihan!" ucapmu lalu berlari meninggalkannya yang tertawa aja. Dan sama halnya pada akhirnya Aomine dihukum oleh Akashi.

* * *

Selesai Latihan kau menunggu aomine dan yang lain untuk ke maji burger.

"ah~~ Besok tahun baru ya~~" ucap Momoi yang berdiri disebelahmu.

"un" ucapmu singkat dan melihat anggota yang sudah datang dengan seragam mereka. Aomine langsung merangkul pundakmu dan kalian semua berjalan menuju maji burger. Di maji burger...

"kalian tau kan kalau besok adalah tahun baru" ucap Akashi membuka pembicaraan. yang lain hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"baiklah,nanti jam 7 kita berkumpul di .-.-.-.-. *gak tau nama tempat authornya* mengerti!?" tanya Akashi atau bisa dibilang memerintah

"haaaa? untuk apa hah?" tanya Aomine dengan malas.

"tentu saja meranyakan tahun baru ahomine.. nadonayo" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"kenapa jam 7 akashi-chi? emangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kise sambil memakan kentangnya. Akashi hanya menghela nafas

"gunung" ucapnya singkat. Semua langsung hening

"GUNUNG!?" ucap semuanya berteriak

"hee.. aku mengerti sekarang.. melihat kembang api pada jam 12 dan sunrise ya?" tanya [name] dengan bersemangat. Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya

"kau memang salah satu budak yang pintar [name]" ucap akashi. kau hanya sweet drop ria mendengar kata budak.

"oi akashi! jangan panggil dia budak!" ucap Aomine tapi dilempar gunting oleh akashi

"urusai.. pokonya nanti jam 7 kita berkumpul.. mengerti!?" tanyanya dan semua menjawab bersamaan

"hai!" Lalu semua pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk berkumpul...

TIME SKIP

Jam 06:35 kau sudah ada di .-.-.-. bersama dengan Akashi,Midorima,dan Murasakibahara.

"yang lain lama~~" ucap Murasakibahara sambil memakan makanannya

"belum waktunya berkumpul sih.." ucapmu sambil melihat jam

...

Jam 07:00 Kise dan Momoi sudah datang

"are? kuroko-chi dan aomine-chi belum datang-ssu?" tanya Kise. kau menjawab dengan mengangguk

"lho? memangnya aomine mana Momoi nadonayo?"tanya Midorima pada momoi

"kata Aomine-kun dia berangkat dengan tetsu-kun" ucap Momoi dan terasa aura-aura marah ada disekeliling tubuh akashi.

"a... akashi-san,sabar.. kita tunggu sebentar lagi aja.." ucapmu menenangkan akashi.

...

07:30 Aomine dan Kuroko baru datang dengan ngos-ngosan..

"gomen telat.." ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum dan dilempar gunting leh akashi

"kau lama! tetsuya! kenapa kau juga lama?" tanya AKashi pada kuroko yang baru mengatur nafas

"kita tadi tersesat.." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah pokerface andalannya. Kau menghela nafas

"sigh.. baiklah kita berangkat.." ucap Akashi dan mereka semua berjalan.

TIME SKIP Sampai di hutan...

Kau berjalan dengan yang lain sampai kelelahan.

"hufh.. hufh.. sasuga kiseki no sedai! mereka staminanya kuat banget sih?" ucap [name] ditengah nafasnya yang teregah-egah. Kau melirik sebelahmu mendapatkan momoi berjalan tapi masih tidak selelah kamu

"hee.. momoi-san hebat ya.. gak kelelahan.." ucapmu sambil tersenyum. Momoi membalas dengan senyuman.

"hehe.. mungkin gara-gara aku juga kadang ikut lari dengan mereka" ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk anggota kiseki no sedai. Kau hanya tersenyum dan kalian berbincang-bincang sebentar. beberapa saat kalian sudah berjalan lama tapi belum sampai.

"ne,masih jauh kah?" tanya Kuroko pada akashi.

"mungkin.. kita amsih setengahnya.." ucap Akashi. Kau menghela nafas lalu melihat jam tanganmu.

"09:30" ucapmu dan menghela nafas. Aomine mendengarmu dan melihatmu yang sudah kelelahan.

"oi,[name] kau naik-baik aja?" tanya Aomine dan membuat semua pandangan tertuju padamu

"eh? un.. aku.. baik-baik.. saja.." ucapmu disela-sela nafasmu

"a.. aku lupa soalnya.. dia kan gak terlalu antlentik.." ucap Akashi

"bagaimana kalau kita istirahat?" tanya Momoi

"gak bisa.. jika kita istirahat kita akan telat.." ucap Akashi. Aomine hanya mendecakan lidah lalu berjongkok didepanmu. Kau bingung melihatnya

"kenapa Daiki?" tanyamu padanya

"kau lelah kan?cepat naik! aku gendong" ucap Aomine

"eh? tapi..." ucapmu agak ragu-ragu

"sudahlah cepat!" perintah Aomine dan kau hanya diam sejenak lalu berjalan untuk digendong oleh Aomine. Semua tersenyum melihat kalian lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"ahaha.. kau ringan kayak boneka tau! beda sama satsuki!" ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum dan wajahmu memerah.

"aomine-kun diam!" ucap Momoi malu. Dan aomine hanya tertawa.

11:40

"akhirnya sampai-ssu!" teriak kise. Yang lain juga senang karena sudah sampai. Kau segera turun dari gendongan Aomine

"arigato daiki" ucapmu pada Aomine yang tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepalamu.

"ne,belum ya~~?" tanya Murasakibahara sambil memankan maiubo.

"hm.. 20 menit lagi.. kalau gitu kita makan dulu.." ucap Akashi. Lalu semuanya makan.

00:00

DUAR! DUAAR! *bunyi kembang api*

"Ah! Tahun baru!" teriak semuanya

"Akemashite omedetou!" teriak semuanya. [name] dan Momoi tertawa bersama. Kise memeluk kuroko. Akashi berbicara dengan murasakibahara. Aomine hanya sibuk nguap,sedang midorima hanya diam melihat kembang api.

"Indahnya~~" ucapmu kagum melihat kembang api itu. Lalu kau duduk dibawah pohon memandangi teman-temanmu yang sedang bersenang-senang. tapi..

'are? daiki mana?' pikirmu mencari orang tersebut tapi kau tidak menemukannya.

"kangen ya?" ucap sebuah suara di dekat telingamu dan hembusan nafas di leher membuatmu kaget

"daiki! jangan ngaketin dong!" ucapmu memegang lehermu. Aomine hanya tertawa kecil melihatmu.

"kau memang manis" ucap Aomine lalu mendekatkan diri menciummu dibibir. Kau memejamkan matamu dan mencium balik. Setelah melepas ciuman kau bersandar di pundaknya

"Aomine daiki.. Akemashite omedeto ne" ucapmu sambil menutup mata.

* * *

Omake

Lalu matahari terbit

"uwaaaa! sunrise!" teriak Kise. Semua juga memandangi sunrise itu.

"ne,[name]! indah ya!" teriak Momoi tapi tidak ada jawaban. Lalu ia membalikan badan menemukanmu dengan Aomine. Dia tersenyum

"aomine-chi~! Auwww! apaan sih momoi-chi!?" tanya Kise yang terkena pukulan di kepala oleh momoi. Semua pandangan tertuju pada momoi lalu ke [name] dan Aomine

"tssss! biarin aja!" ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum. Semua mengelilingimu dan Aomine mendapati kalian tertidur dengan lelap dibawah pohon dan kau tidur di pundaknya.

* * *

**Selesai~! Gimana? apa kalian menikmati menjadi [name]? semoga iya ya~  
****O iya... Minna aku akan mengucapkan...**

**AKIMASHITE OMEDETO GOZAIMAZU~! = Happy new Year~!**

**Hehe.. gara-gara kepikiran ini tahun baru jadi bikin aomine & [name] tentang taun baru deh.. hehe.. agak aneh ya? tapi semoga taun ini bisa menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan ya~  
**

**Jangan lupa Review~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6 : midorma shintarou

**Chapter 6 update~! :3  
Sekarang adalah bagian si raja stundere~!  
Yaitu Midorima shintarou~! *dilempar lucky item*  
Hehe.. silahkan membaca~~!**

* * *

KUROKO NO BASUKE

* * *

I and My Boyfriends

Chapter 6 : Midorima shintarou

* * *

Kau menunggu di dekat halte bus sambil melihat jam.

"huh... shintarou lama.." ucapmu sebal sambil terus memegang hp mu menunggu pesan dari pacarmu itu yang tidak lain adalah midorima shintarou. Yup,cowok yang bisa dibilang merupakan cowok teraneh di Kiseki no Sedai dan maniak Oha-Asa ini adalah benar-benar pacarmu. Memang banyak teman-temanmu tidak percaya karena kau berpacaran dengan orang aneh tersebut,tapi entah mengapa kau menerimanya.

"gomen.. aku telat datang.." ucap suara yang amat kamu kenali. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu menuju suara tersebut dan menemukan orang yang dari tadi kau tunggu. Orang yang memiliki rambut hijau dan sedang memegang boneka kodok hijau ditangannya. Kau hanya sweet drop melihatnya

"ng.. shintarou,kau membawa lucky item lagi?" tanyamu sambil menunjuk kodok hijau di tangan Midorima. Midorima hanya membetulkan kacamatanya

"hm.. hari ini cancer ada diurutan teratas dan bintangmu ada diurutan tengah.. Jadi bawa ini" ucap Midorima sambil mengulurkan boneka kelinci kecil berwaran pink.

"ah,arigatou" ucapmu menerima boneka tersebut dan kau tersenyum membuat wajah midorima memerah.

"bu-bukan berarti apa-apa lho! cuma posisi bin-bintangmu dibawah akashi,makanya ak-aku memberikan boneka itu nadonayo!" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya lagi?

"hehe.. iya iya.. aku mengerti.. arigatou ne shintarou~!" ucapmu sambil memasukan boneka kelinci itu di kantung tasmu. Mungkin sifat midorima yang stundere dan perhatian ini yang membuatmu suka padanya. Melihat wajah midorima yang masih merah kau hanya tertawa.

"apa yang kau tertawakan,nadonayo?" tanya Midorima dengan gaya nya yang stay cool aja.

"hehe.. shintarou tsundere sih~! kawai~~" ucapmu sambil tertawa.

"aku bukan tsundere!" ucap Midorima membantah.

"hai hai~" ucapmu santai sambil berjalan naik bus duluan dan disusul oleh midorima.

* * *

"ohayo akashi-kun~!" ucapmu menyapa akashi yang sedang berjalan di gerbang. Akashi menengok ke arahmu

"ah,ohayo" ucap akashi singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke midorima

'hm.. kau berangkat dengan [name] lagi shintarou?" tanya Akashi

"tentu saja,sebab aku adalah.." ucap Midorima yang terhenti sesaat dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kau dan akashi yang melihat tingkah Midorima lalu saling pandang dan..

_"ayo kita kerjai sintarou!"_ ucap [name] dan Akashi dalam hati

"adalah apa?" tanyamu pada shintarou

"bu-bukan apa-apa,nadonayo!" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"hm... adalah **pacarnya** ya?" ucap Akashi dengan nada penegasan di 'pacarnya.' Midorima tertegun mendengarnya

"he? beneran shintarou~? uwaaa.. sintarou perhatian sama aku~!" ucapmu sambil merangkul lengan kiri midorima

"bu-bukan begitu nadonayo!" ucap Midorima masih menyangkal

"kau benar-benar tsundere midorima" ucap Akashi

"aku bukan tsundere!" ucap Midorima sambil blushing gitu.

"orang tsundere pasti menyangkal kalau dirinya itu tsundere" ucapmu dan akashi bersamaan membuat midorima tertegun lagi.

"ka-kalian! sudahlah kita lebih baik langsung ke gor saja!" ucap Midorima sambil berjalan melarikan diri dan _Swung..._

"kau mau kemana shintarou?" tanya akashi sambil melempar guntingnya ke arah midorima

"um... gak kemana-mana" ucap Midorima berhenti di tempat

"uwaaaa.. sasuga akashi" ucapmu sambil bertepuk tangan.

* * *

Seperti biasa [name] menghadapi kegiatan sekolah yang melelahkan. Kau hanya melewati pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan menurutmu menunggu waktunya ekskul basket.

TIME SKIP

"nggg~~ sigh.. akhirnya sekolah selesai~~" ucapmu sambil merenggangkan tubuhmu.

"ah,[name]-chan~!" ucap suara yang kau kenali. kau mengalihkan pandangan menuju suara tersebut

"hm? momoi-chan? apa?" tanyamu pada momoi yang adalah teman terbaikmu. Kau bingung dengan momoi yang datang sambil tersenyum-senyum

"ne,[name]-chan~ kau tau ini hari apa?" tanya Momoi senang.

"hm? sabtu" ucapmu singkat dan Momoi hanya facepalm bercampur lega. lho? kog lega?

"walaa.. masa [name]-chan gak tau?" tanya momoi lagi dan kau hanya melihat momoi dengan kesal

"sigh.. apaan sih? kuroko-kun menembakmu?" tanyamu blak-blakan dan sukses membuat wajah momoi memerah

"eng-enggak! tapi kalau ditembak juga mau sih... hehe.." ucap Momoi langsung ketawa gak jelas. [name] hanya melihatnya sambil sweet drop

"trus mau apa?" tanyamu sambil merapikan barang-barangmu

"ah,benar! kalo gitu ikut aku!" ucap Momoi sambil menarik-narik tanganmu

"eeh? kemana?" tanyamu sambil mengambil tas mu

"hehe.. liat aja nanti" ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum

* * *

"Hehe.. Midorima-chi!" ucap Kise memanggil midorima

"hm? apa? nadonayo" tanya midorima menengok kise yang sedang bersama akashi

"kau ingat ini hari apa?" tanya akashi. Misorima hanya membetulkan kacamatanya

"hah? kau datang hanya untuk menayakan hari nadonayo? liat kalender sana!" ucap Midorima sambil menunjuk kalender

**"jawab aja shintarou"**ucap akashi dengan nada memerintahnya

"sigh.. hari sabtu nadonayo" ucap Midorima sambil mengambil tasnya dan boneka kodok hijaunya.

"eeehh? kau tidak ingat hari ini-ssu?!" ucap kise teriak

"apaan sih nadonayo?" ucap midorima jadi kepo lalu menyadari apa yang dia katakan

"bu-bukan berarti aku kepo ya.. cu-cuma sikap kalian itu aneh! ucap misorima lalu membetulkan kacamatanya

"hm... tsundere yaaa" ucap kise dengan nada mengejek

"aku bukan tsundere!" ucap midorima

"sigh... kau memang pacar yang tidak berguna shintarou" ucap Akashi sambil facepalm.

"hah?" ucap midorima bingung

* * *

"Oi,tetsu! semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Aomine pada Kuroko

"un.. sudah" ucap kuroko

"sigh~ kenapa kita harus melakukan ini sih~~?" ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan maiubo nya

"tch.. kau diam saja! kau masih enak bisa makan tau!" ucap Aomine

"haaah? Mine-chin kau ingin kuhancurkan?" ucap murasakibara dengan nada yang menakutkan. Aomine sedikit bergidik mendengarnya

"sudah sudah.. toh,ini perinta akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko sambil melihat hp nya yang mendapatkan pesan dari akashi dan momoi

"tch.. gara-gara dua orang itu! si maniak oha-asa dan pacarnya!" ucap Aomine kesal lalu membaca majalah mai-chan

"mine-chin~ kalau ketahuan aka-chin baca itu kau bisa dibunuh lho~~" ucap Murasakibara dan aomine hanya cuek. Sedangkan kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat 2 pesan yang diterimanya:

Momoi Satsuki

Mo! tetsu-kun! gak kusangka [name]-chan bisa lupa hari ini tu hari apa! :(  
Semoga midorin gak lupa ya...  
ini aku baru pergi ke lokasiku! kasih tau akashi-kun ya~ :D

Akashi Seijuuro

Sigh... tak kusangka shintarou itu pacar yang gak berguna.. -"  
Dia lupa soal hai ini.. aku akan pergi ke lokasi bersama dengannya..  
Semoga [name] tidak lupa..

* * *

"ne,momoi-chan,kenapa aku pake ini?" tanyamu sambil keluar dari ruang ganti memakai yukata yang sesuai dengan warna rambutmu.

"uwaaaa... [name]-chan kawai~~" ucap Momoi yang mengenakan yukata pink dan sedang merapikan rambutmu

"ne,jawab pertanyaanku!" ucapmu pada momoi

* * *

"Kise,mau apa kau? kenapa kau menyuruhku pakai kimono ini hah?" tanya midorima yang mengenakan kimono berwarna abu-abu.

"hehe.. baju tradisional memang cocok untuk midorimachi!-ssu!" ucap Kise yang mengenakan kimono orange cerah

"sigh... akashi,apa maksud semua ini?" tanya midorima pada akashi yang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah

* * *

"Sigh... kalian benar-benar gak tau ya?/kau tidak mengingatnya shintarou?" ucap momoi/akashi. [name]/midorima menggelengkan kepala. Momoi/akashi menghela nafas lagi

"hari ini adalah hari dimana kau jadian dengan midorin/[name]" ucap momoi/akashi dan sukses membuat [name]/midorima berteriak

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!? USSOOOOOO!" teriak [name]/midorima

* * *

"aomine-kun,mereka sebentar lagi datang" ucap kuroko sambil menutup hp nya

"hm... kenapa harus seheboh ini ya?" ucap Aomine sambil bersiap-siap ditempat

"hm~~ Enaknya" ucap murasakibara sambil makan maiubo lagi

10 menit kemudian...

"ah,akashi-kun" ucap kuroko ketika melihat akashi bersama midorima dan kise

"hm" ucap akashi singkat lalu berjalan agak jauh memeriksa hp nya

"kenapa harus begini nadonayo?' ucap midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. dan ucapan midorima membuat aomine marah

"woi maniak oha-asa! Kita-kita udah susah-susah bikin acara gini lo malah gomong kayak gitu! Gue hajar baru tau rasa lo!" ucap Aomine hampir melempar sandalnya tapi dicegah kuroko. Midorima menghela nafas

_"aku harus gimana? aku lupa kalau hari ini tu tanggal kita jadian..."_ ucap midorima dalam hati.

"Gomen~~~ kita telat~~!" ucap sebuah suara. Semua pandangan menuju suara tersebut dan menemukan momoi sedang berlari menarik tanga [name]

"mo! momoi-chan! pelan dikit!" ucapmu sambil menjaga keseimbangan. lalu kau berhenti dan melihat kedepan menemukan midorima didepanmu. Tanpa aba-aba wajah kalian berdua langsung memerah

"ha-hai" sapamu pada midorima yang membalas dengan anggukan

"hm.. sepertinya semua disini ya? kalau begitu kita mulai" ucap Akashi dan seketika itu juga kembang api berbagai warna melesat dilangit. Semua melihat kembang api itu tersenyum termasuk [name] dan midorima.

"hanabi" ucapmu pelan. Kau lalu merasakan ada yang melingkari di pundaku dan kau menyadari bahwa itu lengan midorima. Kau tersenyum melihatnya

"Uwaaaaa! indahnya~!" teriak momoi dan semua ribut melihat kembang api itu. kembang api... hal ini mengingatkan [name] dan midorima hari dimana kalian jadian. Midorima menembakmu ketika kalian berdua sedang mengunjungi festival dan sedang memandangi kembang api.

"[name]" ucap midorima membuyarkan lamunanmu

"ha-hai!?" ucapmu tergagap karena suasana. Dapat kau liat wajah midorima sedikit merona

"ngg... kita ke tempat lain yuk" ucap Midorima dan kau mengangguk lalu midorima menarik tanganmu berjalan menuju tempat lain yang lebih sepi.

* * *

"ng... apa?" tanyamu dengan gugup. Midorima menghela nafas

"hari ini,aku baru menyadari kalau ini adalah hari dimana kita jadian" ucap Midorima sama gugupnya

"un... aku juga.." ucapmu dan membuat midorima dan kau langsung blank.

. . . . . . .

"ahahaha..." tawa kalian pun langsung keluar. kalian tertawa melihat tingkah kalian yang aneh. Lalu Midorima memelukmu. Kau sedikit kaget tapi langsung membalas pelukannya

"ne,[name]" ucap midorima membuatmu mengarahkan kepalamu keatas menatap wajah midorima

"nani?" tanyamu lembut

"a-aishiteru" ucap midorima lalu mencium bibirmu dengan lembut. Kau tersenyum dan membalas ciumannya. kalian melepas ciuman dan mendapati wajah kalian memerah

"bu-bukan berarti aku menikmati ciuman ini lho!" ucap midorima mengalihkan pandangan. Kau tersenyum

"hm.. berarti gak usah lagi ya" ucapmu tersenyum dan membuat midorima melihatmu langsung

"hah!? bukan gitu! aku mau dicium olehmu lagi" ucap midorima. Kau hanya tertawa dan membuat midorima menyadari ucapannya

"ahah... iya iya.. aku bercanda.. dasar tsundere" ucapmu lalu berjinjit sedikit mencium bibir midorima.

_"arigatou,midorima sintaro~! untuk menjadi pacarku yang tsundere~!"_

* * *

Omake

"are? midorima-chi dan [name]-chi hilang!" ucap kise ketika menyadari kalian berdua tidak ada

"wah! main kabur! gak seru!" ucap momoi

"tch! woi akashi ini gimana nih! yang kita rayain malah kabur!" ucap Aomine pada akashi yang berdiri jauh dari mereka bersama dengan kuroko. murasakibara mendatangi mereka berdua

"kalian liat apa~~?" tanya murasakibahara. Kuroko mengarahkan telunjuk ke mulutnya menadakan untuk diam. Murasakibara mengangguk dan melihat pa yang dilihat akashi dan kuroko. yang lain bingung dan mendatangi mereka bertiga

"ah,mido-chin memakan [name]~" ucap murasakibara dengan pelan

"uwaaaa~ kawai~~" ucap momoi.

Lalu ketika [name] dan midorima melepas ciuman kalian kau mendapati akashi dkk melihat kalian.

"are? akashi-kun? minna?" ucapmu dan dengan kilat membuat midorima memandang mereka dengan malu

"ahaha... lanjutkan saja midorima!" ucap Aomine sambil tertawa

"hehe.. kalian berdua kawai~~!" ucap momoi sambil memeriksa foto yang didapatnya. Wajah midorima amat merah padam

"a-a-apa yang kalian lihat hah!?" teriak midorima

"kam melihat mido-chin dan [name]-chin ciuman~" ucap murasakibahara dan membuat midorima langsung membatu. kau tertawa melihat midorima

"tapi shintarou dimana aja tetap aja tsundere" ucap akashi dan mendapat jawaban anggukan dari kuroko

"ya,aku setuju dengan akashi-kun" ucap kuroko

"A-KA-SHI,KU-RO-KO! KALIAN SEMUA AWAS KALIAN!" teriak midorima mengejar mereka semua

"aahahha! Midorima-chi tsundere!" ucap Kise sambil lari dari jangkauan midorima

"aku bukan tsundere!" ucap Midorima

"hanya orang tsundere yang tidak mengakui dirinya tsundere tau! eits!" ucap Aomine sambil menghindar dari lucky item yang dilempar midorima dan... PRANG! Semua hening dan Midorima membatu

"lucky item mido-chin rusak~~" ucap Murasakibara sambil makan maiubo nya. Midorima lau berjalan mendekati boneka kodoknya yang rusak.

"kerosuke!" teriak midorima sambil menangis histeris pada bonekanya. Semua hanya melihat midorima dan tertawa

"ahahahha... pacar aneh!" ucapmu sambil tertawa.

* * *

**Selesai~~ gimana bagus? semoga ya~  
Soalnya aku agak bingung bikin midorima.. eh,asal nulis jadinya gini deh... semoga gak aneh!  
Semoga kalian senang menjadi name ya!  
Jangan lupa review~! Jaa nee~~ *lempar gunting**

**Eittttss! jangan pikir ff ini tamat ya,masih lanjut kog!  
Nah,jaa nee~~! :3**


	7. Chapter 7 : kagami taiga

**Chapter 7 update~!  
Sekarang bagian nya si tiger tuh! Yup! Kagami taiga~!  
Hehe.. minna,gomen aku lama update yaaa..  
Yang penting nikmati membacanya~!**

* * *

KUROKO NO BASUKE

* * *

I and My Boyfriends

Chapter 7 : Kagami Taiga

* * *

[name] bersandar pagar kawat berwarna hijau sambil meminum kaleng minumanmu dan memperhatikan cowok tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap yang tenah bermain basket sendiri. Kau memperhatikannya dengan malas,tertarik,sebal,senang,dan lain-lain #lhoooo... Kau menghela nafas dan melihat jam tanganmu. Melihat sudah pukul 06:30,kau lalu memanggil cowok tersebut

"Taiga! Ini sudah waktunya! ayo siap-siap ke sekolah!" panggil dari pinggir lapangan sedangkan cowok bernama kagami taiga itu tidak mendengarmu dan terus bermain. Kau sebal dengan tingkahnya lalu mengambil bola basket di dekatmu dan melempar sekuat tenaga ke kepala kagami itu dan kena sasaran

"itta! oi! [name]! kenapa kau harus melempar bola itu hah!?" ucap Kagami dengan sedikit kesal dan mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena bola. Kau hanya cemberut kepada Kagami

"urusai bakagami taiga! Aku sudah memanggilmu dan terus saja bermain basket! Aku gak mau telat sekolah hanya dengan melihatmu bermain basket terus!" ucap mu berteriak pada kagami yang langsung memandangmu dengan poker face.

"eh? sudah waktunya ya? gomen" ucap kagami dengan nada datar dan berjalan mendatangimu. Kau anya menghela nafas dan melempar handuk pada Kagami

"baka! itulah sebabnya aku paling malas menemani kau latihan setiap pagi! kau selalu lupa waktu jika sudah berhadapan dengan basket!" ucapmu sambil berjalan pergi dan disusul oleh kagami

"ahaha.. [name] gomen.. lain kali aku ingat waktu deh" ucap Kagami sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalamu. Kau hanya menghela nafas

"hai hai.. sigh.. aku hanya melakukan ini karena orang tuamu yang memintaku untuk menjagamu! mengerti!?" ucapmu masih kesal dengannya

"iya iya aku ngerti.." ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kau hanya menghela nafas menghadapi teman masa kecilmu dan pacarmu. Yup,kau adalah pacar dari kagami taiga si tiger! Walau kalian hanya bersikap biasa saja,tapi banyak juga orang yang tidak percaya jika kalian berpacaran tapi kau tidak menghiraukannya.

"itte!" ucap Kagami membunyarkan lamunanmu. Kau mengalihkan pandangan padanya

"kenapa?" tanyamu pada Kagami yang mengelus-elus kepalanya

"tidak,kepalaku masih sakit kau lempar dengan bola.. mungkin kau punya kekuatan pass seperti kuroko" ucap Kagami dan di sisi lain kuroko sedang bersin.

"eh? sesakit itu ya? maaf" ucapmu sedikit menyesal karena sudah melempar bola ke kepalanya

"sigh.. gak apa-apa.. lain kali jangan lempar lagi!" ucap Kagami dan kau hanya tersenyum

Apartemen...

"eh? kau yang masak sarapan?"tanya kagami

"eh? un.. kau kan harus mandi" ucap [name] sambil memakai apron

"tapi aku gak mau nyusahin" ucap Kagami sambil mendekatimu

"sigh.. taiga.. kita tu udah kenal lama kan? trus kalau aku nunggu kamu mandi itu lama dan aku gak tau mau ngapain.." ucapmu sambil mendorong Taiga ke kamar mandi

"tapi- sigh.. baiklah.. tapi jika ada apa-apa panggil aku" ucap Kagami dan kau mengangguk. Kagami lalu masuk kamar mandi dan kau menuju ke dapur

"hm.. sarapan apa ya? harus yang banyak energi! Taiga juga makannya banyak..." ucapmu sambil berfikirfikir akan membuat apa. Lalu kau memutuskan membuat sarapan yang bergizi *sorry ya.. gak tau mau ngasih sarapan apa.. -"*. Kau beberapa saat kagami keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyusulmu ke dapur

"[name] sudah?" tanya kagami dan kau mengalihkan pandangan ke kagami yang sudah mengenakan seragam

"ah,un.. hanya tinggal bento" ucapmu sambil menujuk makanan yang sudah ada di meja.

"sini aku bantu yang bento.. kau ganti baju ke seragam dulu sana!" ucap Kagami mengambil ahli kompor. Kau lalu melihat bajumu dan menyadari kau masih mengenakan kaos merah dan celana pendek hitam

"ah,kau benar.. hehe.. kalau gitu aku kembali dulu.." ucapmu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalamu lalu berjalan keluar apartemen kagami dan menuju apartemenmu dan mengganti bajumu menjadi seragam. beberapa menit kemudian kau kembali ke apartemen kagami

"gimana taiga? udah?" tanyamu sambil menuju ke ruang makan. wajahmu langsung kesal melihat kagami sedang makan

"[name],maaf aku duluan.. lapar nih!" ucap kagami sambil menyuap nasi lagi. Kau hanya menghela nafas

"hai hai.. kau ini.." ucapmu sambil duduk kursi yang berhadapan dengan kagami lalu mulai makan.

"itadakimasu" ucapmu sebelum makan.

" kau pintar masak juga ya,lebih baik kau ajari coach cara masak!" ucapa Kagami

"ogah" ucapm singkat

"kenapa? kau ingin kita semua mati karena makanannya?!" ucap Kagami

"sigh.. habis riko-senpai susah diajak ngomong! udah diajarin malah dikasih yang aneh-aneh! aku angkat tangan!" ucap mu sambil mengangkat tanganmu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"sigh.. kau itu ya.." ucap kagami mengehela nafas. Kalia menghabiskan sarapan kalian lalu kau dan kagami membawa pring-piring kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya.

"bentomu ada di meja" ucap kagami kau mengalihkan pandanganmu menuju meja putih dan terdapat tas bento merah disana

un,arigato" ucapmu sambil mencuci tangan dan menghampiri bentomu dan memasukannya ke tas.

"saa,ayo.." ucap kagami sambil keluar apartemen dan kau mengikutinya.

* * *

Skip! Kelas

"ohayo!" sapa sebuah suara ketika kau duduk. Kau mengalihkan pandangan pada 2 temanmu. *samarkan Rika,Yuka*

"ohayo" sapamu kepada mereka.

"hm~ bersama dengan tiger lagi?" tanya Rika

"tentu saja.. toh,kita teman masa kecil" ucapmu sambil melihat kagami yang sedang berbicara dengan kuroko

"uwaaa.. aku iri dengan hubungan [name]~! memiliki teman masa kecil,berpacaran dengannya~!" ucap Yuka dengan mata berbinar kau dan Rika hanya sweat drop

"au banyangin apa hah!?" ucapmu kesal membuyarkan lamunan Yuka

"tapi tidak bisa dibanyang tiger itu benar-benar pacarmu" ucap Rika

"maksudmu?" tanyamu dan Rika hanya menghela nafas

"sigh.. soalnya perhatiannya hanya seperti adik terhadapmu! tidak ada percintaannya sih.." ucap Rika dengan malas dan merasa sedikit ada yang menusukmu

"eh? ma-maksudmu?" tanya [name] berusaha tenang

"habis~ kalian tetap biasa walau pacaran~ gak seperti orang berpacaran~" ucap Yuka dengan raut sedih

"apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu? mau kutonjok ya?" ucapmu kesal dengan Yuka

"hiiy! bercanda kog! tapi ini emang ekspresiku!" ucap Yuka langsugn bersembunyi di belakang Rika. Rika hanya menghela nafas

"sebenarnya aku kepikiran.. kau dan dia sudah pernah menyatakan perasaan belum sih?" tanya Rika dan [name] serta Yuka langsung blank

"kau ngomong apa Rika~? tentu aja mereka udah~ ya kan [name]~?" tanya Yuka padamu

"hah? tentu aja su-" ucapmu terpotong dan berpikir sejenak.

_"tunggu.. apa taiga pernah menyatakan perasaannya?"_ ucapmu dalam hati

"kenapa?" tanya Rika

"ah,gak.. hanya aku ke toilet sebentar ya" ucapmu sambil berdiri

"eh?" ucap ke2 temanmu saling pandang. Kau berjalan keluar kelas. Kau menghela nafas sambil memikirkan yang diucapkan oleh rika. Kau menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Atap sekolah adalah tempat kesukaan mu. Kau lalu duduk bersandar dengan pagarnya.

"apa iya? atau gak.. tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kita memang gak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan.." ucap mu berfikir

"tunggu.. berarti hanya aku yang berfikir kita berpacaran?" tanyamu dalam dirimu sendiri. Ketika kau berfikir sendiri kau mendengar suara pitnu atap dan membuyarkan lamunanmu. Kau melihat orang yang datang adalah Hyuga dan izuki

"ah" ucap kalian bertiga bersamaan dan saling tunjuk.

"kenapa kau disini?" tanya hyuga sambil berjalan ke arahmu bersama dengan izuki

"itu pertanyaanku,kenapa kalian disini?" tanyamu balik dan merasakan ada sudut-sudut marah di dahi hyuga

"anak-anak kelas satu kali ini benar-benar bikin emosi semua-!" ucap Hyuga sambil menggenggam tangannya keras menahan marah

"ahaha.. bukannya menarik? tunggu! menarik? omoshiro? omoshiro no shiro!? Hyuga aku ambil itu!" ucap Izuki mendapat lawakannya yang gak mutu *gomen~ aku gak tau mau bikin lawakannya kayak apa.. jadi aku ngasih omoshiro no shiro karena katanya sama.. shiro gitu.. ==" oke,balik ke cerita*

"izuki beli minum dan pergilah" ucap Hyuga tambah kesal. Kau hanya tertawa kecil melihat ke 2 senpai mu

"aku hanya bercanda.. daripada itu,[name] kenapa kau disini?" tanya izuki

"ah,aku hanya berfikir sedikit.. kalau senpai?" ucapmu sambil tersenyum

"kita hanya membolos pelajaran.. kita perlu istirahat setelah riko memberi latihan berat" ucap Izuki sambil duduk disebelah kananmu.

"hee~ beratnya.." ucapmu mendengar izuki. Lalu kau dan izuki merasakan aura kemarahan di depan mereka

"tch.. murid kelas satu kali ini.. ketika aku yang bertanya ia menjawab dengan judes dan sekarang temanku bertanya dia menjawab..." ucap Hyuga marah

"dia temanmu?" tanyamu pada izuki sambil menujuk Hyuga dan tersenyum jahil. Izuki menerima isyaratmu

"ha? bukan kog" ucap Izuki dan Hyuga segera membenturkan kepalanya ke pagar.

"dia kenapa sih?" tanyamu dengan wajah innocent

"saa.. gak tau.. kau kenapa hyuga?" tanya izuki dan kali ini hyuga membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai

"kalian itu kejam atau apa hah!?" teriak hyuga marah dan kau serta izuki hanya tertawa. Hyuga lalu duduk di sebelah kiri [name]

"jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya hyuga sambil mengatur emosinya

"hm? bukan urusan kalian" ucap [name] cuek dan kali ini membuat hyuga marah

"K-A-U I-T-U!" ucap hyuga marah dan diahan izuki

Skip... karena Hyuga ngamuk dan ngobrak-abrik tempat syuting.. =="

"sigh.. sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hyuga yang sudah kembali tenang karena habis diteror author

"hanya masalahku dan taiga.." kata [name] sambil menunduk

"memangnya kalian kenapa?" tanya Izuki

"eto.. sebenarnya rika tadi berkata padaku.. apa aku atau taiga pernah mengutarakan perasaan.." ucapmu

"trus?" tanya Hyuga. Kau menghela nafas

"aku hanya berfikir.. dulu aku belum pernah mengatakan perasaanku atau dia yang megatakan perasaanku..." ucapmu dengan wajah sedih. Izuki dan hyuga hanya saling pandang.

"hmm.. jadi kenapa kau tidak tanya pada taiga langsung?" tanya Hyuga. Mendengarnya kau langsung memalingkan pandangan ke hyuga

"eh? maksudmu?" tanyamu

"kau bisa tanya kan pada kagami.. apa dia menyukaimu atau tidak" ucap Hyuga

"tapi.." ucapmu sedikit ragu

"kau pasti baik-baik aja.. percaya saja" ucap Izuki sambil menepuk bahumu. Kau hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri

"hehe.. arigatou senpai! akan aku coba! Ja~" ucapmu sambil berlari keluar dari atap. Hyuga dan Izuki hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Time skip~~

Kau berjalan pulang bersama kagami setelah latihan basket

"ne,kagami" ucapmu membuka pembicaraan

"hm? apa?" tanya kagami

"e-to.. um.. ba-bagaimana pendapatmu tentang diriku?" tanyamu dengan sedikit gugup

"ha? bagaimana? hm.. seperti adik?" ucap kagami seperti bertanya karena tidak mengerti maksudmu

"a-adik?" tanyamu dan kagami mengangguk

"hum.. iya adik.. sebab kita sudah bersama sejak kecil.." ucap kagami seperti bingung. Kau yang mendengarnya sedikit tertusuk dan sedih

"oh.. jadi selama ini kau menganggapku adik?" tanyamu dengan menunduk

"? kau kenapa [name]?" tanya kagami kau hanya menggeleng

"tidak hanya saja.. aku ingin minta maaf.." ucapmu dengan pelan membuat kagami bingung.

"hah? minta maaf?" tanya kagami. kau hanya mengangguk

"iya.. selama ini hanya aku yang merasa hubungan kita gak kayak gini" ucapmu

"maksudmu?" tanya kagami. Kau menghela nafas sambil mencari kata-kata.

"e-to.. sebenarnya.. aku.. hanya berfikir kalau kita itu pacaran.. tapi aku salah.. hehe.. gomen" ucapmu sambil tersenyum paksa

"[name] aku-" ucap kagami tapi terpotong olehmu

"tidak usah.. arigato.. kalau begitu aku duluan ya.. ja.." ucapmu lalu lari meninggalkan kagami. Kau berlari dengan cepat. Air matamu mengalir di pipimu. ya.. kau menangis. menangis karena kebodohanmu. Lalu kau merasakan ada tangan yang menarikmu ke sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Kau kaget dan menyadari yang melakukannya adalah kagami

"ta-taiga?" tanyamu gugup

"dasar.. jangan main kabur! memangnya hanya kau yang berfikir begitu? aku juga tau!" ucap kagami membuatmu kaget.

"eh?" ucapmu singkat dan kagami mengelus kepalamu

"aku mengatakan kau adik karena aku takut kau marah jika aku bilang pacar.. toh kita sudah berteman sejak kecil" ucap kagami

"taiga" ucapmu memandang wajah kagami

"aku menyukaimu [name].. tolong tetaplah bersamaku" ucap kagami sambil memelukmu dengan erat

"mm.. aku juga menyukaimu taiga" ucamu sambil tersenyum. Kagami juga tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya denganmu dan kau merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu. ya,kalian berciuman

"aku suka kamu" ucap taiga

"ya. aku juga suka kamu taiga" ucap [name]

_"arigatou sudah menjadi teman masa kecilku dan pacarku,kagami taiga!"_

* * *

**Sigh~ selesai~! .  
Gimana? bagus gak? apa kalian senang menjadi [name]?  
hehe.. aku gak tau mau bikin kagami kayak apa,eh asal ngetik jadinya gini! hehe..  
Ini ff mungkin masih lanjut.. asal kalian minta chara apa buat dibikin akan saja bikin.. tapi yang dari anime dulu ya... soalnya belom tau yang manga.. ==" :3  
Anyway jangan lupa review~! .**

**Sebelum lupa,LeoniaOtaku ingin memberi pengumuman! didengar ya didengar!**

******"para reader tercinta~ maaf lama update ya~~ dan saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa saya akan mulai jarang bisa update chapter-chapter selanjutnya... dikarenakan saya sudah kelas 3 smp dan mendekati ujian.. mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya~"**

**"mohon kalian semua mengerti~! Kalau begitu saya tutp dulu ya~**

**Jaa ne~~!**


End file.
